Girls Frontline: Echelon:463
by Gamingwithwho
Summary: A female android is fighting on the hillsides of northern china, when a bullet through her right shoulder triggers a series of events she could have never imagined.
1. Missions 1-4

Mission 1: Beginning

2060, somewhere in the northern, formerly Chinese, forest...

"Hey, Hey, get up! We still have to take down the force on top of the hillside!" The combat engineer shook the Springfields white arm, as its shoulder past section fell off to smithereens. the T-Doll began to scream in sharp pain, as oil and mechanical parts fell out by the second. She had been hit hard by one of the machine guns encrusted on top of the hill, managing to blow off the springfields arm.

"Please, do something about it, it hurts! IT HURTS!" she continued to cry out in pain, clutching what had remained of her shoulder. the combat engineer had some tools with him, but he had to remove what was still attached, to ensure nothing could be further damaged. he took a stick from the ground, and some cloth lying around, and wrapped it around the piece of wood.

"chomp down on this, you're gonna need to endure the pain, bear with me!" He yelled as bullets whizzed by them, other T-Dolls returning fire. Damn those Sangvis bastards! He thought. the Springfield pressed as hard she could with the stick in her jaw, and in a quick snap, the Engineer broke and sliced off the remaining steel skeleton. The T-Doll cried out in pain, but still clenching with dear life onto the stick. He soldered down the rest of what was left, wiring and small tubing, and covered it with some medical cloth, to prevent any dirt coming through.

"how does it feel?" He asked her, propping her against a tree a bullet grazing the tree.

"it hurts a ton, but I think I'll get through it." she responded, smiling up at him. they locked eyes for a second, the engineer blushing a bit.

"haha, it was nothing. rest here for a little while alright? try not to cause more damage to yourself!" he joked. he got up and took the rest of his equipment with him, but Springfield interrupted.

"hey, I know how to make muffins you know. I could make some for you later if you'd like. and the name is Springfield, although you can call me Spring for short." He turned back to the one armed T-Doll. He nodded, and ran to the next possible T-doll that could have been in danger, needing his expertise. The springfield got up, shaking a little from the shaken motors in her system. She ran diagnostics on her systems, progress bars appearing in her vision. Seems like everything checks out, well, except for the missing arm. I should be ok. She thought, picking up her rifle. She tried to cock it, but it simply fell out of her arm. Huh, this could be worse, could have no arms. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder, and instantly swung the rifle backwards toward the attacker.

"woah, relax! it's just me Spring, Ak-47! Kalash for short, remember?" She was taken aback by this for a second, but regained herself.

"oh right, heh, sorry about that." Kalash shook her head.

"everyone is on edge, it's a battle, I can't blame ya-look out!" she tackled springfield behind a nearby rockwall, Machine gun fire raging above them.

"you alright?" kalash asked.

"yeah. we have to take that hill, otherwise we are gonna lose the north passage through the mountains!" Kalash nodded, then lit up.

"I have an idea! I just reloaded my gun, so it should have full ammo in it. Ill snipe from back here, providing cover fire! if you only have your left arm, you should be ok!" Springfield jumped aback.

"that's gonna get me killed and not to mention, my rifle really only works with my right hand!" Kalash looked down, her plane shot down as usual.

"darn. well, what else can we do?" she said,

"well, we could do the reverse, but I could try going one of the trees, thus allowing me to be not seen by the machine gunners." Kalash nodded. "only problem is, getting up the tree may be a problem. Can you try boosting me up?"

"got it!" Springfield jogged over to one of the trees, and lept to grab a branch, catching onto one. Kalash got below her, and pushed her up by the heels. kalashed threw up the rifle through the branches, and landed it in springfields arm. carefully propping herself against the tree, and the rifle inline with her eye. flipping it over on its side, she carefully cocked the next round into the chamber. She had only one chance, as reloading a second time would take too long, and get her comrade killed. springfield met eyes with kalash, and nodded, signaling to begin the strategy. kalashed propped up her grenade launcher on her gun at an angle, and fired toward the mountain, creating a plume of smoke from the rocks dust, but only temporary. She ran up the hills rocks, while springfield aimed her rifle toward the assailants. suddenly one propped out, recently reloading their machine gun, a fresh belt inserted, right as kalashed crested theri fortification, a solid line was created between the barrel, and the Sangvis soldiers skull.

Click.

the explosion of metal and synthetic T-Doll skin exploded, the bullet having landed exactly where it needed to be. Kalash jumped in with a thumbs up, and the sound of 7.62 x39mm bullets hitting

pistol was cocked against her head. she dropped to the ground, kicking the aggressors feet out from beneath them, the shot missing and hitting the tree. she picked up her rifle, and whacked her rifle butt against the soldiers helmet.

"all units come in, operation hillside has been successfully completed, the Sangvis scum are retreating back, check in at the mountain top as soon as possible." Springfield collapsed on the ground, grasping the empty air where her right arm had formerly been. It was finally over. she picked herself back up, wondering where that life saving engineer had went. She shook her head, and focused on regrouping with the others.

Mission 2: Return.

"Hey, Springfield, get up, come on! the convoy trucks just got here!" Springfield reactivated her systems, running diagnostics. 85% integrity. _Huh, Wonder where the other percent went._ She leaned to her right to get up, but promptly fell over. Remembering what she had lost, she mentally focused to push herself up from the tree she was sitting by, through the use of her left arm. The soldier waking her up was a fellow T-doll, model scorpion. Scorpion helped her up onto her shoulder, as short as she was, still her friend did the best she could.

"Thanks."

No problem! the convoy is about to leave this position to get back to the main point of the mountain. Your gonna want to hop on!" she said with a smirk, winking with her non eye-patch closed eye. Springfield nodded, carefully walking with her, still a little dazed from yesterday. they walked through dense forest, eventually reaching a campground with other T-Dolls walking about talking to their comrades, and discussing the latest ammunition developed, or what kind of scope they should use for the next battle. Some T-dolls walked in and out of fold-tents, carrying others to the temporary medical and engineering clinics. Seeing as other T-dolls were walking toward the Military trucks, with the familiar Grifon and Kryuger logo on their side, wooden panels protecting the passenger from debris. Some m1919 T-Dolls stood on the top of the trucks, talking to each other as they loaded their ammo belts for the trip. Scorpion sighed, "was there nothing else they could muster besides these trucks?"

"I guess not, they must be so short on resources out here, we are running low the last I checked. I'm just thankful we are going back to the last base to freshen up and restock ourselves." Suddenly there was a shout, and then a Sangivs captured soldier ran out into the center of the camp. He was clutching a detonator, beeping bomb attached to his chest.

"everyone get your head down on the ground, Or I'll end you all-" A shot rang out, and the soldier dropped to the ground. A silver haired, one, blue eye , hair covered Woman walked outside of one the tents, carrying a Five sevens pistol in her hand. Scorpion tensed up, sweat on her face.

"MG5. she's ruthless in her tactical superiority, having valued victory and success over the lives of her soldiers. She gives me the Hebe-jebes." she quietly commented. Springfield nodded in agreement, as she radiated some kind of dreadful aura around her, many going silent as she walked toward the body, picking it up and motioning to a correspondent Five-seven next to her to take it away.

 _What kind of T-Doll is she?_ Springfield thought to herself.

The commander stepped out into the center of the camp.

"the trucks are all ready to go, as this all we have got! Get your asses On board, we don't have all day, and frankly I hate wasting time! now if you will excuse, I have to go back to planning our trip back to the nearest repair station, to fix up you lot." everyone stood there quietly. "I SAID KEEP MOVING, Don't stand around!" everyone went into overdrive over the command, and tents began to be folded into bags by the second. _Strict._ Springfield noted to herself, _Don't want to get in a fight with her_. MG5 turned around toward Springfield and Scorpion, And scorpion momentarily turned cloud white. She walked over, putting a cold hand on Springfield's remaining shoulder.

"your that Springfield T-Doll correct, who helped the assault on the south side?" Springfield nodded. "Thanks for that, if it was for that strategy you came up with we would have had more losses. Your friend Ak-47 was pivotal in taking that side of the fortification."

Springfield quickly recalled the assault, remembering Ak-47 vaulting over the fortification wall. _Glad she made it._

"regardless, we need to get going. we need to resupply first, then come back here so we can continue the campaign north, as Commander ordered. Get your things and pack up, and get on the truck." MG5 turned around back to the camp, then quickly turned around. " oh yeah, one more thing. Do you mind getting Ak-47? I have no idea where she went, but I want to make sure everybody is on board the trucks by the time we leave. She might be with her other rifle friends I can bet, getting drunk or whatever." Springfield nodded, waving to Scorpion, and went off to get Ak-47. _She is probably partying, knowing her style of victory._ She thought. As Springfield walked through the remains of the camp, she started hearing loud electronic music coming from of the large hall tents. She peaked inside, seeing exactly what she expected. Loud hardbass music was playing as Ak-47 danced with a bottle of vodka in her hand, twirling in circles on top of the table, yelling random Foreign words, seemingly of slavic origin, her other assault rifle friends doing the same. Springfield walked over to the mobile speaker, and quickly pulled the plug. Kalash turned around, disappointed to see what had transpired with her dance music. her other friends kept dancing, but soon realized what they were doing.

"blin." she murmured. She popped down from the table, placing her hands on her hips. "is it time to get going now?" she asked.

"yeah. pack up your stuff, the convoy is about to leave back to the repair facility nearby. Once that's done, we are going through the northern pass we had secured through the mountains." _On those trucks._

Kalash sighed, but shot back up. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Друзья мои, мы идем!" "URA!" they responded cheerfully, packing their beloved vodka bottles into their bags, their trusty rifles and headed out the door. Kalash breathed a sigh of relief, as she and her friends danced out the tent hall door.

 _Guess I'm done here. Alright time to go check back where my tent was, gotta make sure I didn't miss anything!_ Once she got out, there was very few people left. Some people put out the fires, some collected leftover supplies, and Springfield headed over to her tent. She got inside, and saw her rifle. She reached down to get it, but heard wheezing noises instead of silence of the camp.

The bullet

the dirt flying

the parts disintegrating.

the pain.

the excruciating pain.

Springfield collapsed to her knees, frozen to the ground suddenly, an angered voice called from behind her.

"hey! get up! we have to take the hill!" she looked behind her to see not the Engineer, but MG5. She shivered inside the tent, and blinked, to snap back to reality. She, wasn't in the forest. She was safe. She was ok. alright. Safe. secure. She was fine. MG5 shook her shoulder a little, and Springfield got back up carefully, albeit shaking a little, drenched in sweat.

"I, I'm alright. I'll be there in a second. Just, gotta pick this up." she reached toward the rifle, stopping. but then picked it up from the cold ground. _I'm OK. everything is fine._ She folded the rest of the tent after swinging her rifle back onto her back. She walked back over through the empty grounds, and leaped onto the nearly full truck, seeing scorpion and Kalash waiting for her on the rail. She popped onto the nearby seat, as the drivers locked the gates on the back of the truck. The truck roared to life, now bouncing along the forest trail, as the empty grounds faded into the deep forest to head off to their next location.

 _I, must be tired, didn't restore enough energy I guess. I'll take advantage of this trip in that regard._ Her eyes fluttered, and slowly everything faded to black as the engine of the truck faded away.

Authors Note: I'm trying for the first time using other languages in the text. First I will be trying not translating directly, but via the following actions the characters enact. I Also have final exams the rest of this week, so there may not be a continuation for a while, so I'm aiming for a release of chapter 3 in about 3-5 days, depending on what happens.

Mission 3: Reparations

"Alright everybody, we've made it to Harbin Central, get your asses off the car!" yelled the familiar German MG5 voice, with her commander following right behind, waving next to her. Springfield slowly opened her eyes, waking to the comforting sight of her friend Kalash giving her a hand to get off. It seemed that they had arrived at a train terminal, albeit partially empty, with a sparse population.

"honestly, I think I'm alright now, that sleep must have done the trick it seems!" said springfield, stretching to the ceiling to warm up her servos and synthetic muscles. She looked over to her right, seeing the blank void that was her missing arm. _Well, I can live with this._ MG5 was barking orders, and saw the groggy Springfield and AK-47, hopping down from the truck bed gracefully, having recovered her energy. _Wait, where are the trains?_ Springfield looked up at the terminal schedules, to see one singular icon. The next train was on hold. The only train. MG5 noticed her confusion. She walked over to place a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Well, special thing is, we are at the Harbin end of the Trans-Siberian railroad. One thing though: it's now one way, to reduce costs of the russian government in these times, so the train needs to be completely turned around each time it arrives at one end. Not to mention, we are also at one of the few airports this far north, and we will be boarding it shortly to Tselinoyarsk, in central Asia-Russia, specifically to escort the train coming back this way. Currently we are the only Battalion this far north fighting Sangvis Ferri, so we need all the supplies the train will be carrying."

"Wow. It's really that important, that the entire battalion is escorting this train." Springfield noted.

"Well actually about that."

A growling Russian voice tapped Springfield on the back, as a muscular robust man saluted her.

"well then, Privyet my one armed friend. Seems you have recovered remarkably well. That energy recovering system you RF Dolls seems to do the trick doesn't it?" The commander popped out behind her, not being the voice she anticipated. "Names Commander Ivankov, graduated first class in Delavich institute. By the way, do you know who made the amputation? from my knowledge, something done that quickly and efficiently is extremely impressive, I've seen many combat engineers being nowhere that quick." Suddenly, a man walked toward, them, waving.

"hey, Springfield! Hows that arm of yours? hope the soldering Job wasn't too bad." Every stared in silence as he walked over to Springfield, grasping her shoulder, 0 it closely. "Do you mind if I look into it, I think-"

"Um, im kinda talking to, our, head commander here." Said springfield. He turned, around, jumped back, and shot straight up.

"oh, i'm so sorry sir, I was just worried for my friend here, The name is Abraham the combat medic, Sergeant rank, No 28. So sorry, I'll leave, I, uh-"

"Haha, relax Sergeant, I was actually admiring your emergency work! the speed at which you complete the operation was impressive, and Springfields life to thank for!" He laughed wholeheartedly, placing a hand on Abraham's right shoulder.

"well, thanks I guess, heh. Well regardless, I know that your models rifle is an m1903 Springfield, clip fed rifle correct?" Springfield, raised her eyebrows in surprise. "we gotta find a way for you to use it since I noticed you were a right handed based doll, we could switch it to left handed use, and mount it on your shoulder." He looked over to Commander Ivankov, backing away.

"haha, seems you need to be busy repairing your T-Doll. I'll leave her in your care. We will fill you in with our next mission later, hint: it involves going to russia, get your clothing ready!" He leaned in close to both of them. "By the way. There's going to be something on that train that we will be escorting, which frankly, you should not shred a single ounce of curiosity. Got it?" He smiled and waved off, motioning for MG5 to come with him. She complied, rigidly walking alongside him. Springfield sighed, and Abraham turned back to her. He continued to list possible repairs for her, when a familiar russian voice cried out for them, as other T-Dolls loaded off of the trucks.

"OIIII, Springfield! There you are, My comrade!" Kalash walked over to them, giving Springfield a hearty hug.

"glad to see you woke up from the Trip, haha! Anyway, whos this gentleman?" She put her other hand on Abraham, grinning.

"Oh, This is Abraham, he was the one who saved my life actually." Kalash looked in surprise, but pleasant hugging him.

"Thank you so much! We have been comrades for so long, I don't Know what I'd do without her formality and grace, haha!" She heartedly said, Abraham smiling from the gratitude. "Anyway, Im gonna get myself drink, and join Моих товарищей! See ya!" She bounced off, cheerful as she always was. Springfield breathed out, and relaxed. She looked up to Abraham through his orange Griffon hood, and to his brown hair and glasses. She pointed toward the repair facility.

"guess I'll need to go get this fixed huh."

"well you don't have to necessarily. Although, you could. It just would never match your original arm, you know?"

"Yeah, that's true. I could reload faster than anyone in this battalion, and reload just as fast."

"well, Do you want a cybernetic replacement?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that. Would be nice to able to stay in battle fit condition you know?"

He nodded in agreement.

"only problem is we are out of Synthetic tan skin I heard, so your gonna have the metal be exposed. Is that ok?"

"yup, just make sure it doesn't get in my way."

"sounds good. Follow me." They walked through the crowd, eventually hitting a huge plaza, shops, repair stations, and other stores everywhere. They eventually entered a dusty and loud mechanic shop, with some other engineers walking about, fixing limbs of civilian and military grade T-dolls alike. They eventually got to a door, labeled **EXCLUSIVE.** There was passkey on the door, and Abraham quickly typed in a code. the door creaked open, and closed behind them.

"Welcome to my friends shop, or well, should I say shop. Its exclusive for just us Grifon guys, so pull up a chair! The sooner we can get you back to optimal condition, we should get going to the airport."

Springfields eyes widened, as they entered a huge room cluttered with wrenches, blow torches, metal sheets, wires, and other mechanical parts lying in open boxes. Abraham motioned to a stool next to a small table, and they sat down to begin work on the new arm. He pulled down a lamp switch, illuminating the spot of work. Abraham put down his jacket to reveal a normal black hoodie, and went to a dusty closet. He opened it to see various limbs falling out, and he dodged each one carefully. He looked through the closet to try and find the ideal part. After a little time of searching, he finally he came across one that seemed fit to Springfields proportions, and took it. It had a molybdenum covered forearm, and light reflective titanium sheet covering the shoulder biceps, with a thin orange stripe running down it. The disembodied limb had wires hanging out of it, waiting to be attached and activated. He placed down on a metal bolted down table, push bolts and other parts out of the way, that were in the way of his grafting procedure. He looked at Springfields shoulder for a minute, lifted the arm, and nodded in affirmation. She nodded back, shaking a little. He scooted his chair over to her. He felt the shoulder, finding the indentation between her neck and shoulder bone, for a second, there was a slight hiss coming from her shoulder. He scratched his chin.

"So, I kinda need to you, how do I phrase this." He blushed a little. "you're gonna need to strip, as there's a combination of miniature levers I need to press. Not all the way though, just your back down and shoulder. Hope that's alright with you." She blushed in return, but nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's completely fine." She began to slowly take the buttons apart from her jacket, and slipped it off, revealing the sleeveless shirt underneath. she slipped it off, it falling off of her back, gracefully, like water on smooth stone. Abraham's face turned into a cherry, but shook his head, and maneuvered his chair to facing her back. He carefully slid his hand down her back, moving it to the center of her right shoulder blade, then pressing the top bone. A soft hiss came from her shoulder, and the shoulder socket extended to pop off. "Is, that, what's left of my arm?"

Abraham looked at it with a grin."Wow! I never dealt with stuff like this, it's so intricate built! Nothing less to expect from someone as amazing as you." She blushed a little at the compliment. He raised the new arm to the shoulder socket, and carefully clicked it in, with Springfield grunting a little. "Oh jeez, sorry! Should have warned about that sting feeling." He began to slowly attached the necessary wires to her, the sound of buzzing and electric sparks flying off of the arm socket. Springfield shifted in her seat.

"Something up?"

"Say Abraham."

"Yeah?"

"how do you know about that feeling?" He was quiet for a moment, and responded,

"Just from working in the field, I've had to attach severed Dummy shoulders." The room was quiet for a minute, as he kept working, soldering and clicking in new wires. "You know, I have a question for you."

She perked up. "Shoot."

"have you ever worked with anyone in an echelon, besides your friend Kalash?"

She put a finger to her chin, and shook her head."I've known Kalash ever since we were, factory fresh I guess. Her quirky personality apparently was a slight glitch in her personality matrix, whereas she was supposed to be obedient and riotous to the russian federation's cause. Instead, She was energetic, loved to party, and especially loved vodka more than anyone. She had to run away from the factory she was constructed in, and eventually found me on one of my assassination missions. Heh, I remember that encounter with her so clearly now. I was about to take that careful shot against the Sangvis Ferri general, everything perfectly lined up, when she popped into my scopes view. She took a bottle of his gin, and smashed it against his head, drank it, then expertly flipped him onto the ground, and disabled the two guards with two shots from each one of their pistols. she then turned toward me somehow, signaling a thumbs up. I still have no idea how she got there, and why she helped me with that smile of hers. But from that day forward, I could depend on her, and she could on me, she eventually told me to stop calling her by her full name, and asked me to call her Kalash instead, and the rest from there is history." She smiled, remembering those good memories. Abraham sat quiet in his chair, and resumed working on the arm.

"I never had anyone like that in my life. Someone I could depend on. Someone I could trust. Someone like that, that wouldn't backstab me." He continued to concentrate on the newly grafted limb in mechanic silence, and used a small wrench to tighten the sockets on the arms joints. He rubbed his forearm against his head, breathing out. He leaned back in his chair. "Well, how does it feel?"

She concentrated for a moment, and her fingers began to move again, slowly coming back to life. She clasped her fist a couple times, until the fingers began to move back at a normal speed. She moved the arm around, and motioned the bolt action chambering she had known for so long.

"It, feels normal. Wow, I didn't know someone of your rank could do something like that!"

He laughed a little. "well, I was an apprentice in these shops for a while, but I wanted to go into the combat medic role. But, I wasn't good enough in grades, heh." He sighed, then clenched his fist. "It's bullshit I say. those people have high grades, but their pussies on the battlefield. I've seen more die than I can count, right out of camp. I had just graduated a week ago, but so many losses. They cant even bandage themselves. I studied medicine on my own during my time there, I knew far before the battles had begun that those people would not live up to what responsibilities they had. People depended on their courage, their expertise! They just stood there, Crying like a small child separated from their mother. It Just-" He clenched his fist around the welding torch he was holding, but Springfield put a soft, smooth hand on his shoulder. The torch slowly rolled out of his hand onto the table.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"yeah."

They sat there quietly as he finished the process, and put the finishing touches in the form of Molybdenum tungsten alloy sheets on the top of the arm, a blue tint in them. He took a marker from the desk, and laid out her new arm flat, and drew a strip down the center. He then took a smaller blow torch, the side of a pen head, and engraved some writing into the back of the new should connection.

"that's my signature if you don't mind. "

"Oh, it's no problem."

He leaned back in the chair, pointing to the sheets."Those alloys can resist bullets like nothing else, even right out of the barrel, but I wouldn't try that, just to be safe. But otherwise, your core should automatically update to suit the new limb, as it isn't too different from the general model. Try using it a bit more." She got up, putting on the strap of her shirt back onto her shoulder. She waved it around, and picked up a wrench. She tossed it in her hand, and attempted to gently toss it, but the wrench flew into a pile of bolt boxes, crashing to the ground. Abraham waved it in good measure. "seems the bios still needs some time to reach equilibrium with your nervous systems. If you want, I can order some synthetic skin for you-"

"No, I think Im ok. Its kinda cool actually, seeing all the parts. and hey, it reduces weight right?"

"You could certainly look at it that way, I guess." He shrugged. He got up and stretched, waving for Springfield to do the same. She did, as some dust fell out of the arm, and the healthy sound of servos moving came from within. "The sound buffers should take care of that annoyance soon enough with time. Anyway, I feel we should be getting along, that commander is probably waiting for us." He picked up his orange hoodie, and put on himself, sliding it on. Springfield bent down to retrieve her jacket, and re-buttoned it, and picked up her sabre. "You know, you should use it more often." He nodded toward the sabre.

"oh that. I've only used it maybe once or twice in battle. Maybe with this I can fling it at someone, you know?" They laughed at the idea.

"but who knows right?" He shrugged with a grin, and they continued to laugh at the idea. They picked up their equipment, and Springfield went to get her rifle on the workbench, but Abraham already got it for her. "Here, your gonna need this I'm sure." She walked toward him to get it, but she hesitated for a second. She reached for it with her right hand now, grasping it firmly, with the accuracy of pressure she always had used with it. She slung it over her shoulder, and they headed toward the airport section of the terminal. They arrived at great iron gates, with huge sheets of broken glass, and one person at a small metal box, which apparently counted as the registry. The old lady stood there, smiling softly, waiting for anybody to pass by. Springfield and Abraham got the lady, and she slowly handed them a pair of tickets.

"already paid for my dears. Enjoy the trip, hehe." A giant AC-130 aircraft was landed on the airstrip already, with T-dolls, soldiers, supplies, and crates being loaded onto it, with some artillery pieces towed on as well. Various sergeants commanded their T-dolls and helped them carry cargo. _It's practically like an entire village is moving onto one plane!_ Abraham thought. Suddenly, a girl tackled Springfield right in her new arm.

"Kalash, good to see you!" Abraham said. Kalash pouted at Abraham, but smiled jokingly.

"It is! they wont let me onto the plane, and I'm super bummed. Apparently I need an echelon card, or something like that."

Abraham put his fist on his palm. "That's right! If we even want to get anywhere, we need an echelon card for each of us!"

Springfield chuckled. " So does that make you our commander of us two?"

Abraham scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'd be honored to!" Kalash shrugged, and Abraham head over to Commander Ivankov. He waved his hands towards the girls, and explained the situation about the cards. He nodded, and snapped his fingers. A secretary Five-Seven Doll came over with some forms.

"Here, sign these." it said in its cold, somber voice. They took the pens and signed their forms, giving them back. Five Seven then returned to the three, and gave them each cards. "These will each act as identification on part of Grifon and Kryuger, while we are in Russia. Enjoy your flights!" She smiled, and skipped back to her Commander. The three got onboard the Ac-130, and sat down in stiff leather bound seats. _Hope the flight isn't too long._ All three thought unanimously. They were now a unit, a comradery of allies.

Echelon: 463

6 hours later.

"here you go, your passes back. We hope you enjoyed the flight!" The ticket attendant said cheerfully. The three packed their equipment, and head on to the train station.

"Oh man, that was one hell of a flight. You wouldn't think it could get any worse than that." The T-dolls nodded in agreement to Abraham's statement. flight a24 has now landed from their flight at terminal 13. hope you enjoyed your flight! the coms blared. The three walked through the crowd, passing a kindly old lady wearing a red scarf, shivering from the cold.

Abraham kept his head down, but noticed to his right, a man had locked eyes with him, and his two T-Dolls next to him. He nodded in respect to Abraham, and Abraham reflected the cold gaze.

one with a scar on her face down through her eye and eyebrow, and both wearing fur jackets. He was wearing steel toe combat boots, and armor to go with digital camouflage. "Huh, talk about blending in." Abraham whispered to the girls. They nodded in agreement. as he passed the mysterious man, he noticed the reflection on the window, of a peculiar badge on his chest with one word.

Artemis.

 _Huh. a soldier with two T-dolls. What are the odds,_ B=both men thought.

Chapter 4: Interception

"Alright, let's get to that train shall we?"

"Yea!" Kalash cheered, and springfield put a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! Top secret remember?" Springfield pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well, where do we actually have to go?" Kalash asked. In response, Abraham pulled out a small phone from his pocket, and opened the gps. A light blue hologram came out of the device, revealing the hologram to be a map. Slowly the map zoomed into the entirety of the city, illuminating the Train yard heading back to the east. The map zoomed back to their location, a birds eye view of their location, a small orange dot indicating the travelers in the middle of Crowds of people that went to and fro from the airport, and into the large red bricked square, with a giant Cavalry statue in the center facing the airport. Vast lanes of Red brick buildings lined the city streets, facing the green, snow capped mountains only blocks away from being hiked to. Many squads of police and law enforcement T-dolls walked around, watching for any possible danger in the streets. The crew began to move along to their destination, passing various shops, bakeries, and stands. People and their T-Dolls came up to the three, offering various goods, each offer kindly rejected with a nervous wave of a hand. After what had seemed an eternity of walking through a crowd and traffic, the amount of citizens began to decrease into few people running to and fro between buildings, and large, boxy warehouses appearing one after another. The trio eventually came upon a large, iron gated train station, with two Ak-12 dolls guarding the steel bar gate entrance. Abraham flashed the Echelon pass identifying their mission to this secluded area, and the Dolls nodded, letting them by without a comment, opening the gates. The gate closed right behind them, as all became louder and louder as they approached the box building. A second pair of Saiga-12 guards opened the warehouse door, and greeted the three to a wow inducing workforce loading a singular black train, steam billowing at the bottom of its rails, clouds of steam erupting from its hydraulics. Massive lamps lit up the buildings ceiling, with various soldiers of different ranks walking around the train, loading various supplies, from massive crates to small ammunition boxes, and other commanders giving orders to various staffers.

"Wow, there's so many people here, all for one secret mission back to Harbin!" Kalash remarked at the operation. Suddenly as they began walking toward the main carriage to board, A large Cargo crate was lowered onto one of the carriages, clicking into place with a thud, echoing through the floor. Abraham walked over to a soldier patrolling the trains main passenger carriage, flashed the passes for the group, and waved them through the door. Inside Commander Ivankov awaited them in the mid-carriage door, guiding them toward the private headquarters. After a minute of walking, they got to a steel door, with a passcode input in the center. Ivankov punched in a code, and the door promptly opened. A small wooden desk with a lamp was guarded by two idle Ak-47's. Kalash shivered when their gaze locked onto her. She grasped springfields hands, inching closer to her, and to Abraham. Commander Ivankov sat down, waving down for them to take the two seats. Springfield sat down with Abraham, while kalash quietly stood behind them. Abraham turned back toward her, standing up out of the chair.

"Oh, Kalash! You can sit down, I don't mind standing. Of course if thats ok with you, commander."

Ivankov raised an eyebrow, but sighed.

"Yes, that's fine with me. Albeit, a bit surprising, nonetheless." Kalash Shakingly sat down in the chair, gazing into the brown wooden floor, but looked up when springfield connected their hands with a smile. Commander Ivankov went to his drawer, pulling out a map of mainland Asia. He pointed to a thin grey line running across the entirety of Siberia, and into the familiar Harbin central in former China.

"We will be running a supply run to this area of China to help out anti-sangvis forces, who are in now dire need of supplies, as i'm sure you three know. Only problem is-" he pulled out another chart, this time a blueprint of the train they would be riding, and he pointed to a large crate looking part. "This is where all of the ammunition is held, as well as weapons for the troops. We cannot let this fall into enemy hands at all costs, otherwise the armies in the east will be in danger. We already have multiple guarding platoons all across the tundra, but we need to keep this train itself safe regardless. Thats where your battalion comes in. Led by MG5, my assistant, you will be in assistance of guarding this train as it moves across the tundra, and you will be also returned back to Harbin as well."

"How long is the trip going to take?" Springfield questioned.

"approximately 12 hours to 14, depending on conditions at this time of year. We will slow down around snow storms to ensure the safety of the train and us crew."

"Where is our echelon going to be stationed?" Abraham asked. He thought for a moment, then pulled out the blueprint section of the trains head.

"You will be guarding the main head of the train, where the driver T-dolls will be. There will be two echelons, one including yours of course. Yours will be one carriage ahead of the engine, while the other will be in the engine carriage itself. there will also be food available in that carriage, so if your hungry, rations will come around to you. Everything clear?"

The team nodded, and exited the office, through the help of the Ak-47 dolls opening the door, glaring at Kalash as she moved through. They moved through the carriages, as the train honked its horn, and began to move away from the train dock. finally sitting down next a window in the second carriage at their post, they located a comfortable table, and put their weapons onto the rifle racks outside their door. A PPK t-doll eventually came by their table.

"Food and drink for the passengers?" The doll said with a smile. She reached into a metal box, and pulled out various grey colored bags, with the letters MRE on them. Springfield looked at hers, with the words Steak strips, Kalash had Permeni on hers, and Abraham had Ziti with cheese on his. PPK put down three bowls and forks. "I hope you enjoy them." PPK said with a smile, and rolled the cart off to the next group of passengers.

"Well, this all we have for lunch again. Man Im gonna starve from this." Abraham noted.

"Yeah, and they didn't even bring any Vodka. And this train is going through russia too. Disappointed." Kalash pouted. SPringfield leaned against the window, looking to the blur that was the mountainside. Abraham suddenly perked up.

"wait a second. Pel'meni, steak strips, and ziti. Hmm. I have an idea!" He took the three MRE's, and dumped them together in one of the larger bowls, and used a spoon to mix it all together. Suddenly, the math happened, and the smell multiplied to greater levels. He then distributed the new mixture to each of them." when I was younger, I loved to make chili out of anything, just mixing into the pot whatever I could find that would work together! Bon Appetit as the french say!" he exclaimed, as they prepared to eat. Kalash and Springfield's eyes simultaneously lit up from the magnificence of the food, as they devoured the new mixture Abraham had brought into existence. "wow, this turned out surprisingly better than I expected, I have to say." Springfield noted.

3 hours into the trip, at the front of the train.

"All right, all systems check, all ready to go! we should be there by the end of the day." said the T-doll in engineering clothing.

"Mhmm." her partner quickly responded, further checking through the dials and system screens.

"honestly, you think we would able to do more than this."

"hmm."

"No action either. Just sitting around. Waiting till we get there."

"mmm."

"And I wish you were more energetic."

"Mhmm."

"Harumph." she replied. Suddenly, a quiet beeping noise came from one of the monitors. The first T-doll checked the monitor, seeing a small orange dot moving around the train.

"strange." One of the guards said.

"We don't have any convoys at this section of the trip, why so early?" Suddenly, another dot appeared, but now keeping pace with the train. "Oi, this better not be an early bird coming to help us." Suddenly there was a loud banging noise on the top of the train.

"Oh. Oh shit. call the other gau-" The soldier ran to the phone, and began to plug in the emergency code. The soldiers head exploded in a volley of blood onto the floor, collapsing his body down with the red shower. The T-dolls ran to get the button to alert the other carriages, but their hands had already been severed by the time they reached it. one of the dolls crawled up against the wall of the carriage.

"please. no, LET ME LIVE-"

Crack.

A hand picked up the announcer communication phone.

"Everyone on this train. Disarm yourselves immediately if you even want a chance to live. Hehehe. The sangvis Ferri are in town."

The voice clicked away, and the phone dropped to an ever growing pool of blood at the guards hands on the floor.

Authors note:

I put all of the first four chapters I've published over on Wattpad onto here so its more convenient to read through all of it at once.


	2. Mission 4-2

An hour before the hijacking.

"Man, this thing you made tastes surprisingly good!" Kalash said after she gulped down the last of her serving, and leaned back into the couch, breathing out the cloud of relaxation. Abraham pointed his fork at her.

"Can't rest easy yet my assault rifle friend. We still have a couple hours to go on this trip. God knows what will happen on this trip, anything really." Springfield put down her bowl on the table.

"Could be like my beloved western films. We could have a train hijacking, or something silly like that, tehehe." She quietly snickered. Abraham frowned.

"That isn't helping." She waved her hand at abraham, laughing it off.

"Honestly, your optimistic but your so overly cautious. Relax. As if that could happen." Kalashed pointed out.

"Knock on wood as my father would say. The only time I could ever relax is if those Sangvis bastards are destroyed." He responded to her apparent complaint. She shrugged. "Regardless. You know, speaking of your father, if you don't mind me asking, what was he like? Sounds like a cheerful man based on wistful advice like that." Springfield inquired.

Abraham leaned back into the seat, quiet.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be back in a second." He got up quickly from the seat, and left the carriage swiftly.

Springfield bit her lip. _Shit, that was a bad idea. The one time I ask a question out of the blue,_ She noted on her mental checklist.  
"It's not your fault. It must be a super touchy subject. You didn't know how he would have reacted." Kalash comforted. Springfield leaned against the window recoiling from Kalash's hand, and for a brief moment it hung there.

"Still." They both sat in silence for a while until the familiar opening of the carriage door. Springfield quickly got up. "Abraham, I-" A fist flew out of the door straight into her face, knocking her into the bench, a dribble of blood coming from the side of her mouth. Kalash rose to face who had come into there room, to find herself face to face with a sangvis ferri soldier, a rifle raised to her head. Suddenly, the trains speakers crackled alive. "Everyone on this train. Disarm yourselves immediately if you even want a chance to live. All hail Sangvis Ferri!" The mysterious voice faded away to crackling of a phone left hanging to subtle buzzing. The Grey camo clad soldier waved the rifle upwards. "Come on I dont have all day- suddenly his face smashed down onto the table, with a familiar hand commiting the act. Abraham peered into the room.

"Hey guys." he looked at springfield."Don't worry about it. When the time comes, you'll know." he said with a glowing smile. "Anyway. I think there's a squadron of more of those grey soldiers coming this way. We need to get back to Commander Ivankov as soon as we can, otherwise the entire mission is in jeopardy."

"Heh. Me and my gun can do that job no problem." Kalash touted.

"Yeah about that. They were able to get our weapons. The only thing they didn't take was this." He pulled out an emergency fire axe and tossed it to Kalash. He waved them in his direction, when he saw the blood on springfields face. "Oh shit. Was that the girl who did that to you?" She nodded, wiping it off. "Its nothing. I've been through worse." He picked a napkin, and wiped the rest of her blushing face. "Nice and clean!" he smiled. "Alright. Let's take this train back. As far as I know, we are the last ones out for defense." He took a compact gun from the soldiers waist, as well as some some magazines. "Hmm. An HK .45 usp. Should be good enough." Kalash got up, taking the HK416 on the ground, and handed the pistol to Springfield.

" I never liked assault rifles anyway. Too clunky and time consuming." Springfield clicked a fresh magazine into the pistol. Abraham took the axe instead, gripping it tightly. _Let's do this._ They got out into the cramped train walkway, meeting with a group of soldiers. Kalash jumped out with excitement, and sprayed the soldiers down with the ammo she had, reloading after the spraying of blood on the wall. She walked over to a cart leftover from distributing the food, and picked up a clear bottle, labeled Vodka on the side, and gulped down a biblical flood of the drink. "Lets go, I'm all fired up!" she proclaimed, picking up some of the leftover magazines from the corpses. They ran through the train, stopping out the crossing door. With a grunt, Abraham turned the doors frozen handle, exposing them to a harsh blizzard raging outside. They only had to cross about 6 feet across the carriages, or they would be swept by the cross winds to a mountainous death that loomed to either side of the thin bridge they were now crossing. They grabbed onto the rails, but recoiled from the harsh frost of the iron rails. They held hands, and crouched beneath the rails so the wouldnt be swept over. They double checked nothing was loose, and began to carefully walk across the snowy bridge, holding onto each other for dear life. One coldly metallic hand to abraham, and a warm hand to Kalash on the end.

One foot.

Two feet..

Three feet.

4 feet.

5 Feet.

6 feet.

Everyone still felt the others hands. As Abraham slowly stood up to open the door. The lever would not budge.

 _Shit!_ He raised the axe, and slammed down with all of his might, but to no avail. Springfield took the axe from him, raising her right arm. He nodded, and crouched back down. She stepped back, one foot planted on what walkway they had and slammed one more time onto the levers joint with mechanized strength, smashing the lock, and the door flew open from the furious frozen slowly crept inside into the side compartment, and slowly closed the door from the inside through the interior lock to avoid alerting the guards.

"Not gonna lie, this is kinda cramped my comrades." Kalash whispered.

"Yeah I know. Crap, ones coming this way!" Springfield covered their mouths, as footsteps approached by the wooden doored closet. They stopped for a second.

"Your saying the other squad stationed at the 4th carriage hasn't reported back? That's where the Commander is held. Alright, I'm gonna go check, something's off. The boss is not gonna like this." Then began again, fading into the sound of blizzard and train track as the metal door slammed behind it. After a minute that had seemed like a millennia, they collapsed out of the closet, rubbing their heads.

"Oi blin."

"Yeah gotta agree with you on that one Kalash. Too close for comfort. Literally." Springfield dusted off her shoulders and picked up her pistol from the ground, disengaging the safety she had enabled in the closet. "Lets go." They proceed through the carriage. They reached a steel door with a glass panel on the top. Springfield and kalash stood on one side, and Abraham on the other. Springfield raised 3 fingers.

3.

2.

1.

The door slammed down onto the steel ground of the train, Assault rifle, Pistol, and axe ready to annihilate Sangvis soldiers pointed toward the end of the train.

But, there was no barrage of bullets coming toward them. Simply, the sound of a piano, saxophone, trombone, came from the end of the carriage, seemingly coming from a dead sangvis soldier. A calm Jazz tune flowed out of the carriages inlaid table. A tall, dark shades wearing, grey haired, fedora wearing woman stepped out to greet them, with a thompson SMG pointed towards the ceiling, a toothpick sitting in her mouth.

"The names Chicago Typewriter, arguably the greatest T-doll musician, SMG, or mob boss, take your pick. Or how the officials call me, Thompson: model SMG. Glad to meet ya. If your wondering, I was sent here to protect the train or somethin along those lines. Heh, Lines, just like a railroad-"

"We didn't get a notification about this?" Springfield asked the other two.

"Yeah, a backup I guess-" said abraham.

"Maybe a replacement?" said Kalash.

"No. I would never allow that." Springfield reaffirmed.

"We have to keep going, otherwise-"

"I AINT BACKUP!" She yelled across the train itself, seemingly echoing through the mountains. "I was here the entire time. I Just tagged along so I could be delivered to my echelon leader. By the way, any of ya, know a, Abraham around here?" The three stood in silence, looking toward the man in the middle of the trio.

"That would, uh, be me."

"This was the guy I signed up for? He already has two T-Dolls, what is goin' on?" She asked, then waved her hand away from them, and walked off. "Guess I'm done here, oh well. See ya. I gotta get back to my mercenary work."

"Wait! I never put in an order for a third T-doll, nor did I think something like that was even possible! I thought only high ranked commanders got privileges like that!" She looked down at the paper contract with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, looks like it says here, **Temporary**. Guess your band wasn't enough to deal with this heist it seems. Guess I'll be joining you regardless, albeit, only for a single concert. As they say in the streets, you the boss." She bowed and waved her fedora to her waist, and flipped it back onto her silver hair.

"Glad to join ya. Let's go begin this show, shall we?" She snickered.

Kalash leaned over to Abraham and springfield."Im kinda glad shes only temporary-"

"Springfields palm landed on her cheek. "Could you be a little more polite?"

"Sorry. Someone appearing to help us, seems a bit off no?" She giggled.

"Come on, we gotta go everyone! If my gut feeling is correct, we're the only ones left on this train with a chance of stopping the hijackers." Abraham declared. With their new comrade, they ran through to the next carriage, and crossed the frozen bridges linking the train carriages. They were only 2 carriages left from reaching the commanders

Section, and only two carriages till the fate of the train would be decided.


	3. Mission 5

3.

2.

1.

The 2nd carriages door slammed down onto the ground, soldiers blasting the trio back out.

"Wait, where the springfield model!?" one of the soldiers yelled. Suddenly, the door opened to the 3rds carriage door opening at the same time. A barrel pointed straight toward the soldier in the middle of the hall from the other train aimed toward her. With a loud crack, the soldiers head snapped backwards in a storm of mechanical parts spewing out of her skull, crashing onto the ground, a steel bolt chambering another bullet from springfields rifle. Suddenly, the door closed in front of her, and Kalash and Thompson lept out to spray down the defenders with showers of lead. The soldiers jumped back behind the benches on the side of the train, but one was not so lucky.

Abraham sprinted forward, as the soldier reloaded a fresh magazine, but was met with a set of knuckles to the face. He recoiled and threw the rifle off to the back of the train. She leapt forward, attempting to punch Abraham in the gut, but was deflected away. Abraham grabbed her by the arm and slammed it to the side of the wall with an accompanied scream from the soldier.

"Go! I don't know how long I can hold her down for!" He yelled. Kalash and Thompson ran past him, Thompson tilting her hat back to him in gratitude. "Alright, just me and you, one on one. Lets see if my old Taekwondo skills can hold up." He raised two fists in line with each other, and slid his right foot backwards, to create a L shape with his body. He waved the soldiers toward himself, and she complied with an enraged yell and raised fist. He dodged the fist, and shot his right leg toward her ribs, crashing her to the side of the train car. She got up slowly, and suddenly a clear bottle flew toward his face and partway hit his fist. She charged forward this time with a frontal kick, but Abraham side stepped and landed a meteoric blow from a spinning side kick from his right side straight into her left forearm. She countered with a left gloved punch to his face, but was denied success, and met with a right fist to the gut. She stumbled backwards, and attempted to land another hit, but her face planted into the ground, into zero movement. Abraham carefully walked over the body, and picked up the assault rifle she had dropped, clicking a fresh magazine into the magwell of it. Suddenly there was a massive shockwave through the train, and smoke erupted from the side of the train past the carriages.

 _Alright. If the plan should be working out by now, then springfield should be on top of the train, and she has completed her part._

5 minutes before the break in to the train carriage.

"Alright, here's the plan I've come up with. Springfield is going to shoot through the carriages and kill whoever is in the middle of the seats. Then once the doors close, me, thompson, and kalash will go through. Finally, this is the hardest part, that i've entrusted to you, Springfield. With the explosives that we found from one of the soldiers, you will climb over the train, and blow your way into the Ammunition supply carriage, thereby causing a distraction. From there, we should be able to reach you by then, and we can take down the bastard who caused all of this. Can you do it?"

Albeit reluctantly , she nodded. "It's no problem. I will just need some time to activate the explosives." The group nodded in agreement to the plan, and Kalash, Thompson, and Abraham set off to save the commanders carriage. Springfield, waited a moment, sighed a breath, and kicked open the door. Suddenly, both doors aligned open, and springfield clicked her pistols trigger, and the soldier in her direction fell to the ground. She ran out the door before it closed, and the alignment ended. She braced herself for the wind, but the massive gust that had denied them earlier had dissipated into a string wind, and little snow to fall. She took a momentary breath, and leaned over the fast moving rails to climb on the carriages ladder. She reached the top of the carriage as a quick gust of window hit her face with sheer cold. She brushed it off, and climbed over the top, and began to slowly walk over the top of the moving train. After some snow had dissipated, rails appeared on the top, and she grabbed onto them, slowly crawling along. Suddenly, she heard gunshots from beneath her, and a sudden slamming noise.

 _Abraham seems to have defeated this carriages guards. Thank goodness._ She had reached the end of the blurring fast , carriage, and lept over onto the next one, and ran toward the ammunition storage carriage as the wind dissipated. Finally after jumping another time, she reached a massive cargo carriage of the train. She cleared away some snow, and set down the explosives left from the enemy squadron. She clicked a keypad on it, when she realized.

 _Oh crap. Where I can go?_ The bomb began to tick down from 60 seconds, and she realized there was no other option. She grabbed one of the bars on top of the train, and swung herself over onto the side of the train. After what seemed like an eternity holding onto the frozen bars, a loud explosion rocked from the top of the train, smoke and snow rained down onto her. She breathed out, only to look to her left that a massive rockwall was headed her way. She stumbled back on top of the train, and the rock wall, in what had seemed like millimeters, passed over her as she leapt into the carriage, entering a commotion of Sangvis soldier running around, but seemingly ignoring her presence. She crept behind a crate, Labeled **Ammunition stores and weapons.** She carefully removed the lid, only to miraculously find her M1903, Kalash's Ak-47 with its magazines, and a shotgun. "If this is our weapons, who's this?" she asked the air. She picked it up, but not before looking around for suspecting soldiers. _Good, none around._ She laid a knee on the ground, and inspected the shotgun. On the side, a small label of **KSG: OWNER** **: Abraham**. _This is his? But I've never seen him use a gun before, why would this be here?_ She noted to herself. She carefully put it back amongst the straw protecting it, and some red and yellow shells, knowing it was a topic not to be reckoned with, and placed the cover back.

"Hey, if the ceilings opened, then the intruder must be in here you dumbasses! Get looking, or my positions terminated!" A t-doll barked. Suddenly, the stampede of boots echoed across the carriage, and springfield grabbed her rifle and ammunition, and moved two larger crates aside, and hid behind them, slowly her breathing down as much as she could, while simultaneously pulling the bolt back, and loading the ammunition that she could. Just as she moved it forward, a squad of soldiers ran past her, flashlights on their weapons quickly illuminating the storage around them. As springfield began to move the crates back out, a singular flashlight came by. Springfield became a boulder, and sat still, sweat flooding down her face, her combat core bursting through her chest, right hand clutching the bolt. The flashlight then shut off, and the crates slowly began to move outward, revealing Abraham breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just had a feeling you would be here. I know you saw the shotgun. I'll explain it to you later once this mess is over, promise." he said.

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that. He took her hand and helped her up from behind the crates, dusting her pants and jacket off. He pointed his thumb toward the other soldiers. Her took the ak-47 out of the crate, and slung it around his shoulder. "Thompson and the others are here by now, fighting the soldiers here."

As per expected, sounds of guns cracking and firing erupted from around the corner. They began to run toward the mayhem, when Springfield stopped Abraham with a hand on his shoulder, pointing back toward the crate.

"Aren't you going to get your shotgun?"

"Dont need it." he quickly replied and brushed off her hand, and headed off, Springfield's hand stuck in the air for a second. She shook her head, and went to tracking behind him, loading the rest of her ammo into the internal magazine as she ran. They reached a group of soldiers shooting at a row of boxes, when a familiar blonde and red hat head popped out to it side. Abraham gave springfield the ak-47, and she took it. She looked around the corner, and Springfield saw Kalash, and with all her strength tossed the rifle to her, and she caught it with a strong clack.

Clink. BOOM. Kalash saw the other two, and quickly jumped up to catch her rifle. She fell back down onto the floor, smiling at her regained treasure.

"Ah, wonderful to have my rifle back again, I was beginning to miss it's comforting wooden stock!" Kalash laughed, as she loaded a second grenade into her rifle mounted launcher behind the crates, she and thompson were covering behind.

"That's quite the wonderful feelin, I know that for sure." thompson replied, as she slammed another drum magazine into her gun.

"Hey wait a second, don't you fancy 5 star T-dolls have some kinda special ability or what not? Or is it just a rumor?"

Thompson fired off a couple shots, and crouched back down. "I do, why? It's just a evasion booster, nothing much." She then pushed back up her glasses, and put on her headphones. "Hold on, I think I can make somethin outta of it." She vaulted over the crates, and slammed her wrist. Suddenly, a small blue veil seemingly came out of her chest, and the soldiers stopped firing.

"What are you doing you fools! Fire!" one of them yelled, as they resumed firing. However, all of the bullets seemingly fazed through Thompson, as she danced her way to the soldiers, as if she was dancing to music. She placed her gun at her waist, and as continuous wave of singing began, .45 acp flooded out of the barrel.

"I see skies of red, trees of blood. And I say to myself, what a wonderful world…." She sprayed down the soldiers, and kept singing as if it was nothing. "I see skies of crimson, enemies screaming, and I think to myself, what a wonderful world…" The loud cracks stopped, as she continued to waltz around the quiet battlefield, gracefully reloading as she went. The soldiers one by one collapsed onto the ground. Once the room went quiet, she bowed to the non existent audience, taking her hat to her waist. She took off her headphones, sliding them back down to her neck. Kalash peered over the crates, and stood fully up, giving a round of applause.

"Why thank you." thompson replied to the compliment.

Suddenly, a loud crack ripped through the air and into thompsons abdomen, mechanical fluids bursting out. She stumbled in shock, and collapsed onto the ground.

"No! Thompson!" kalash ran over to her, only to be greeted by the sight of a woman floating over them, strange drones rotating around her freely in space, a gas mask on her face.

"Well well well. A thompson huh? Didn't expect your mercenary kind to be here." she proclaimed to them. Thompson rolled over to face who had shot her, blood seemingly flowing out of her wound, her hand covering it. "Oh, seems I've missed your combat core, those blasted things."

Springfield and Abraham ran out to see what had happened. Abraham bursted into action at Thompson, tearing off the cloth with a combat knife from his waist to inspect the damage. "Oh shit, it ripped right through her synthetic muscle on her waist, it's a surprise it didn't cause further damage." he said. "Who the hell are you!" The hovering lady seemingly instantly dove toward the group, snatching springfield by the throat, as she immediately tried to free herself of the chokehold.

"Springfield!" Kalash yelled. "You bitch!" Kalash jumped onto a crate to get to the girl, but was knocked away by one of the drones, and slammed onto the ground. "If your curious, it seems. I am under the control of Sangvis ferri, as I'm sure you fools have already noticed. Its scarecrow, and I was the one who lead the operation. And I'm sure this is also who you are looking for." a couple drones came out of the shadows, holding Commander Ivankov and MG5 by their throats. "Well, I will be off, my mission is done here. Explosives on the storage carriage will explode soon enough, destroying this hunk of metal." She dropped springfield and the other three onto the ground, helpless as she rose toward the hole in the ceiling of the carriage, laughter from the Doll etching its way into the air.

"Dammit! This whole mission is a failure. They must have eliminated the support squadrons first. Im sorry Thompson, I should not have sent you here." Ivankov said. Thompson slowly leaned up to face him.

"My allies were on those squadrons. Damn them, why did their song end without me! We were supposed to continue our journey farther than here!" Her eyes welled up as she lay back down, slamming her fist on the metal ground. They all sat in silence, when suddenly a group of 2 T-dolls and a soldier crashed through the window on carbon fiber ropes and landed onto the metal floor, the two T-Dolls pointing their rifles toward scarecrow, who had stopped ascending. Once more, another break through window, with another T-doll. The T-doll gracefully fell toward scarecrow.

"Agent, excellent. Elisa informed you about the trains attack. Good." Scarecrow said, before promptly being slammed to the ground by Agent.

"Not quite. The one who ordered the take back of the train was me." answered Agent as a smirk crawled around her face. "Notice something, different?" She snarked, as she showed her wrist, having a metallic ring around it.

"You..you let someone imprint you!? Wait. Him?!" She cried out to empty responses. The T-doll then kicked her stomach, as she coughed up blood.

"Ding ding, correct. That means Elisa isn't the one issuing orders to me anymore. And don't worry about remembering any of this. I'm not letting you sync to the neural cloud before I kill you." She continued before a combat knife plunged into Scarecrows face. Blue sparks began to seemingly erupt out of her.

"You damned traito-" The body began to convulse and pulsate, before ceasing.

Who the hell are they?! Echelon 463 thought at once.


	4. Mission 6

"Who the hell are you guys?" Abraham asked the man in the combat outfit leading the three other T-dolls.

"My name is Zero, and I work for artemis. We were in the area, when we noticed the train coming by. Agent here informed us that one of her Sangvis allies Scarecrow had taken over the supply train to east asia forces, so we did the natural, and intercepted the train." he motioned toward the lifeless Scarecrows body. "We will be taking her back for research and gathering intel for future operations, but I see your Thompson T-doll is damaged. We should definitely make sure that's fixed first." Ivankov slowly got up from the ground with an assist from MG5.

"It seems according to reports that were able to get to MG5's systems, the train will reach its destination with the assistance from the mercenaries. Thompson, your friends and allies are in good shape. Besides that, you four can go with Agent Zero here off the train. Good luck. A helicopter to his base should be here any moment now." He said, as the sound of rotor blades hummed above the train. "Seems like your ride is here." A roped ladder dropped down through the roof, and an emergency stretcher lowered in. Abraham and Springfield lifted Thompson onto it, the injury having slowed down its bleeding of the oil through her side. She raised up a little with a slight jerk, a calming hand from Abraham trying to push her back down, but she refused.  
"Well, it's so great to hear they are all alright. Although, I can't join em' now. How about I join your band Abraham?" She joked as she rested back down. Abraham nodded, as she smilingly fading into unconsciousness, abraham rushing to check her pulse of her systems.

"She's fainted it seems, but we can fix her up. Its awesome though everyone. Welcome your new member of the echelon." abraham proclaimed to Springfield and Kalash with a smile, who raised a thumbs up at the decision in agreement. Zero popped down from the box where scarecrow was, who was now also being lifted for later needs from the military.

"As you already know, the name is Zero from ARTEMIS. These are my two T-dolls, OTS-14 and RFB. They helped me get in here." Abraham pointed to the maid looking T-doll.

"and she is Agent?" He asked, and Zero nodded.

"Indeed. She is a newer member of my team. Regardless, we should get going, and join your friend Thompson on the helicopter. We are moving over to sicily in Italy to get my home base for ARTEMIS, I suggest you come with me." Abraham glanced over to the others, and they nodded in agreement to the plans.

"Wait. what about those mercenaries that helped us out, that thompson was a part of?" Suddenly the train began to screech, and it came to a stop. The sliding doors of the carriage they were in opened up, and some soldiers and 2 star T-dolls came through, coming to everyone's side. A Blonde haired woman with a flight attendant style outfit came through the door, a machine gun shouldered. She ran over to the hole in the ceiling where the helicopter was , and saluted the helicopter, the familiar face of thompson peeking over the side of the helicopters door, signaling a thumbs up. The woman then ran over to Abraham, helping him up with a solid handshake.

"I'm the commander of the T-doll mercenaries that's been helping this operation. We were able to fight off the sangvis soldiers attacking our positions protecting the trains path, and we stopped the train to see you to make sure everyone was ok. The names M1918 Browning automatic Machine gun, or Browna as my allies call me. Good to meet the Echelon leader in this operation, Abraham." He nodded in approval.

"Thanks, it was a massive help from your group. What did you want with Thompson?" She glanced toward the helicopter, now lifting off with the hurt soldier.

"She is the co-commander of this private military force, and I wanted to make sure she was alright. But, if what Zero told me was true, we won't have her back for a while." she took a deep breath, then took his hand.

"Please. She is my dear friend, and a valuable ally. When you can, bring her back to us, alright? Until then, she will be going with you. She is the finest in our group, and we can't stand to lose her. Thanks your efforts, I think she will make it out just fine." she let go of his hand, a small piece of paper with the word **DINGO** on it. "She will understand what it means, but until the time comes, Thompson will know what to do with it." Abraham folded the piece of paper, and put it into a battle damaged pocket of his uniform.

"Thank you. I promise she will return to you." Abraham responded, as Browna walked off to help the others. Abraham stood for a second, then ran over to springfield, who had gotten up form the floor with a slight issue, patting off the dust from her shoulders. Abraham hugged her, Springfield gladly returning the gesture. He stepped back slightly, and ran his hand over the bottom of her throat.

"Jesus. We are so lucky that scarecrow bitch didn't do worse to you. Im glad your okay, but those bruises will be there for a little bit." She let out a deep sigh, then promptly slapped Abraham across the cheek with a frown.

"You know, you could have taken down Scarecrow before she did that." pointing over to the box where his KSG shotgun was among the cargo crates. He gasped for a second to make a response, then cut back. "Your going to explain to me later alright? I don't know if its a personal reason or not, but if she hadn't been so cocky, I would be here. You could have shot her or done something. C'mon, we have to go check on the others." They walked over to an unconscious Kalash was was beginning to wake up from her impact in the ground, rubbing her head with a gloved hand, and outstretched to be helped by Springfield.

"Cyka. How did she do that to me, blyat." She cursed, as she breathed out a deep sigh. "So, is this Abraham?" She asked him for a response to their situation, obtaining a simple hmmm from abraham.

"Well, we have been invited to an ARTEMIS base in Sicily by the fellow ZERO over there, so I guess we have to comply. I think we have no choice."

"Agreed." Springfield said, as they walked over to a Browna giving out orders to her soldiers. She turned around to face the trio.

"You guys take of Thompson for a little while for me alright? Me and Ivankov will clean up the situation here, and finish the mission to the east asian front." The grey cloudiness outside of the trains metal atmosphere began to clear out to sunshine, providing a beacon into the train with added warmth. Abraham sighed.

"I can't believe this is over, this crazy mess as a first mission as an Echelon. Crazy." He noted, the others agreeing. "We did amazing, and now we have a new temporary member to the team. Once again, thank you Browna, and I promise we will take care of Thompson for you." She nodded and shook his hand once more, and a second helicopter drifted down the snowy ground outside of the train. The trio picked up their weapons, with springfield looking over to Abraham as they walked out.

"Wait, what about that KSG of yours in the crate?" Springfield asked. He shook his head.

"Don't need it." She parted her lips to continue, but cut back, deciding not to open that box just yet, as they hopped onto the helicopter, waving back at Ivankov and Browna as they lifted off into the skies, soon to join the second helicopter that had picked up ZERO and Thompson.


	5. Mission 7

**FIVE HOURS LATER AFTER PICK UP.**

"Its crazy how far this new helicopters can move that IOP has made." Springfield noted, as Kalash slept next to Springfield, her blonde hair and red cap resting on her shoulder, the red cap flopping over to her side on the seat, a soft smile from springfield. Abraham nodded with a slight symptom of Dizziness, having just woken up from a nap.

"She really got knocked out huh. Well, its kinda wholesome seeing her sleep so peacefully. Relaxing too in a way." Springfield nodded in agreement.

"Blin….." a soft message from Kalashs dreams came forth.

Springfield giggled quietly. "Must be dreaming about something nice it seems."

"It never really popped into my mind now that I think about it. You T-dolls can dream?"Springfield leaned back in the leather seat.  
"Well, we are partial AI systems, simply patterned after personalities from our pasts as Civilian dolls, or C-dolls. Kalash is different though. She was a slight error in the production process, so she gained more free will as to what be personality coded around. Overall however-" she slowly patted Kalash's head, a slight purr of comfort in response. "She still is programed to think like a stereotype Slav in general." they sat in quiet for a minute.

"What about you Springfield?"She laughed quietly under her breath.

"I had a more extensive past than her, as I worked in a bakery. Who knows, maybe I can bring you there someday with the others, when we get the chance."

"It sounds nice. I hope we could get there someday." The conversation was punctuated by a massive tower coming to view of their windows, and Springfield gently stirring awake, yawning as they reached a large landing pad part of the building, two other helicopters already there. The helicopter slowed and at an angle descended into the hangar, a slight bump from the landing. The other trio of T-dolls and their echelon commander were hopping out of a black helicopter, turning to them and waving as they hovered down. A stretcher was being moved out of one of the helicopters, a man rushing over to Abraham among the crowd of military workers and soldiers running around the hangar.

"Sir, I heard you were the combat engineer in charge of this T-doll. Please come over with us so you can head her repairs." Abraham jogged with him, signaling to the other two he would be back shortly, them giving a thumbs up to the decision. He disappeared along with the other repairman into a hall labeled overhead with a red cross, the stretcher for Thompson following alongside him.

The two men and some other repair workers followed Thompsons stretcher as it moved to the repair room, slamming open through Abraham. He lifted Thompson onto a table, her eyes fluttering open, a relief from Abraham.

"How are you feeling, dizzy?"

She nodded. "Yea boss, you don't even know. By the way, I got the message from Browns. I'm gonna miss her. You do a good job as our Echelon leader, alright?" she snarked sarcastically.

"Will do Musician." She laughed a little, as some thick cords plugged into the back of her skull, sending her into a temporary slumber. Abraham reached over to some wires, quickly plugging them into her arms and major synthetic blood arteries to keep her systems going. He carefully took off some of the necessary clothing around Thompsons waist and chest, and exposed her bare body _Awkward, but that's not the problem right now._ He thought. He took a light blue sheet, and draped it across her body exposing just her chest. Breathing in through his mask, he adjusted the Repair lamps to the damaged section. He depressed thompsons Clavicle rods above her breasts, then depressed the sternum, and with a quiet whirring of mechanical parts, her chest expanded open, revealing electronic lights and clear synthetic veins moving around her body, emanating from a central bank, status lights at a worrisome red. He pulled out from the repair table some miniscule tipped tools, and began to solder and repair the damaged areas from scarecrows guns. He picked out a small metal deformed object, being the remainder of the bullet scarecrow shot. He plopped it onto a small tray next to him, and carefully put back the artery that it had damaged.

 _By the looks of this bank section, it was not damaged to the point of mortality risk. Thank god._ Abraham glanced over the Pump monitor, the green triangle and lines in a healthy pattern, a rhythmic beep sounding the safety of Thompsons systems. Taking another tool, he soldered carefully back together the damaged area with specialized machining needle, the slight hum of the tool piecing her back together. He pulled two of the damaged synthetic blood carrier tubes together, and with another tool, a frame mystically was printed onto the tubes, reconnecting what had been severed. After a few minutes of printing through the machine, it released upwards with a slight hiss, the electronic joints rotating it out of Abraham's way. Looking inside carefully to make sure that was the last of the damage Scarecrow had caused. He clicked thompsons switches, and her chest closed back down, as he draped a cloth to cover her chest once more, preventing any awkward situations, this time covering her chest completely. He carefully unplugged the other tubes and wires connected to the sleeping musician, signaling for the assistants to help her back onto the stretcher. The stretcher was wheeled back to a recovery room, as a man with the familiar Artemis uniform walked in.

"Im guessing you have to leave?" said Abraham as he turned around to the young man who had walked in to check on Thompson.

"For the time being, yes. I have to report to the main office for debriefing." Zero turned to abraham, their gazes locking for a moment, recognizing the others skill. Abraham slipped off his working hood and mask, and put his glasses onto his head.

"Its Abraham, sorry for not telling you my name sooner." He confidently smiled at Zero. "could you tell Springfield and Kalash the surgery is complete for Thompson?" Zero tilted his head slightly at the notion of Kalash, but shook it off.

"Of course! I will see you later then. Take care." They shook hands, and he left out the room. Abraham peeked out the door, to see a woman with seemingly very reflective hair awkwardly shifting around in her seat in civilian type clothes. _Huh, she looks familiar. That hair seems weird too. It's probably my stamina fading after a long as hell day._ He thought as he cleaned up his tools from the work on Thompsons systems, wiping down the operation table as other mechanics walked in and out of the room grabbing other supplies. He packed his backpack back up, and looked down to his standard issue smart watch. He browsed through some of the notifications, and one came up saying **Report to communication channel with Ivankov in 7 minutes.** He clicked on it to set a reminder for 5 minutes so he wouldn't forget. He swiped away the notification list, to come across 4 pink bars. He swiped through them, seeing the names of his comrades above each one, listing highest to lowest the affection level. _As if I need something like this. I haven't even known them for that long._ He looked at the bottom bar, displaying it about 75%, the name Springfield above it. _Huh, interesting._ The one with Kalash read 65%, Thompson a fresh percentage of 50%. He clicked a small button on the side and the screen morphed back into a normal digital clock appearance, clicking down the time as it always had been. He walked out of the room to pleasantly see Springfield and Kalash, who had been notified about Thompsons reparations. They talked for a while in the halls, and as they began to head out the door to meet with Ivankov over comms. Suddenly a familiar hand patted Abraham and the others on the shoulder. They looked around to see a smiling Thompson with a toothpick in mouth, submachine slung around her back.

"Well, I should be joining you three now right?"

"Great to see you unharmed Thompson! I see Abrahams work on you ended well." Springfield reprieve, Kalash giving her a warm hug, Abraham sighing a breath of relief that he had succeeded. _I think this team is going to click and work great together. Man, I feel excited for what's to come!_ Abraham marked in his mental checklist for the future with a slight grin. A slight buzz from his watch altered the meeting with Ivankov.

"Alright everyone, happy time is over. We have a comms meeting with Ivankov apparently." his watch buzzed for a moment, then illuminated blue with the familiar face of Commander Ivankov, waving to the team.

"Well, I see thompson has recovered!" he said in his Russian accent.

"Yes, quite good to see ya commanda." Thompson tipped her fedora in return to the greeting.

"Well, regardless. I have to make this quick, but you are being promoted." the team nearly fell back from the shock of the sudden announcement.

"WHAT?!" they simultaneously said, the crowd around them sneaking in a side glance. Ivankov heartily laughed on the small screen.

"I expected that sort of reaction! Regardless, it's mainly from your amazing performance on the train heist, if it was not for your efforts, I don't know how our Asian front soldiers would be. As I look around, I see carts of packages and crates being offloaded from the train, which are only here because of you and the mercenaries help. Oh, and Browna says hi Thompson, with something for you. Abraham, could you show her what Browna gave you?" abraham nodded, and took out the folded message. Thompson read the word over, and a small singular tear came from her eye.

"I knew that girl wouldn't forget about my song." she took the note and slipped it into the ribbon on her fedora, patting it in place.

"Anywho, its good you got that message, even if I don't know what that means, but I can only know it means good for you. Well, promoting you through me means you are now part of the special ops division of Grifon , but you are still under my orders, as I am head commander of this division of the army. So, for your first assignment of this type, your flying to bostonia, and we will update you there. You have about 2 days before the operation begins and you receive the information for it. During that time, you can relax a little. We have already a hotel set up for you, as well as a flight there. The helicopter will bring you directly to the airport you need. Good luck Echelon 463. I believe you can do this mission without a problem." his voice clicked off the channel back into a digital clock. The three girls hopped into the nearby helicopter, and one more hand was on Abraham's shoulder. He looked around to see Zero, a slight smile with an outstretched hand.

"Good luck out there. Your gonna need it." Abraham shook it.

"You too." Abraham jumped into the helicopter, waving back to his ally, who stood with his three companions.

"You think we will meet em again?" Kalash asked. Abraham chuckled.

"Only fate can tell. But who knows. I know for a fact he has good people with him who will protect him."

An hour later at the airport.

all passengers please board once you have shown your appropriate passes! the airport speakers blared, but the team had already been boarded privately with notice. They walked in with their basic gear they had been given, the same clothing and a choice of casual clothing for the city. Abraham helped the girls get their luggage to the top bunks of the airplane, and they promptly collapsed onto the airplane seats. Abraham leaned over from his window seat next to Springfield, to the other side of the middle lane where Kalash and thompson were seated, who both were already fading into sleep, leaning on each others shoulders. Abraham leaned over to the window, taking out a book with the title **WW2: INFANTRY LOGS**. Springfield leaned over a little, getting close to his face, a slight blush on his end.

"You read in a time like this?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's just a slight surprise, that's all. Not many people read nowadays. You like world war 2?" She asked, pointing the title, and the cover with a running american soldier on it.

"Yeah, it's an amazing read. Mainly about a captain detailing his fight in the european theatres, and some other perspectives too."

"Nice." she complimented, leaning back into her chair, placing her short sabre at her feet with her right hand. Soon enough, the time came when he was dark in the sky, and the cabin was quiet. Abraham clicked off his reading light above his seat. He looked over to his right, to see springfield snoozing quietly in her seat. She stirred awake by the clicking of the light turning off.

"Oh sorry bout that." Abraham apologize. She shook her head.

"It's alright." they sat in silence, awaiting the deep darkness of sleep. Abraham felt a slight warmth on his right hand, as Springfield moved her hand onto his.

"You don't mind?" She asked.

"Of course not." he responded quietly, her soft brown hair having his browned hair against it, their hands clasping a little together comfortably, drifting both of them into sleep, the quiet hum of the engines to their sides.

 **OATH: 80%.**


	6. Part 2 breaker and authors thank you

Part 2: Ballroom Blitz

Authors note.

Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, and for following! Sorry for the long hiatus, but there is some juicy and awesome content ahead, that I had so much fun writing! I think you all are going to love it, so here's to continued love from you guys!


	7. Mission 8

"Oi blin, he's still asleep. Springfield, help me out here." A gentle hand ruffled through Abrahams hair, as his eyes slowly fluttered open, to the warm face of Springfield looking down at him, Thompson smiling behind her, humming a gentle tune while taking down her suitcase from the Airplanes top trunks, and other passengers walking between them in the middle of the seats. He slowly got up and put his hands up towards the ceiling for a quick stretch, a couple pops from his back. He leaned down to get his backpack and books, and moved to the edge of the two seats, propping himself up against the seat heads in of him, as Springfield also took her suitcase and propped its handle against her waist next to her short sabre.

"How long was the trip? More accurately, how long did I sleep for?" Abraham asked. Springfield put a finger to her chin.

"About a couple hours. These new turbo jets are fast you know."

"Right right. When's our ride coming?" said Abraham as he peered out of the window to see the maintenance crews running around on the airport runways. Springfield looked through her visual systems, seeing the time to be 3 PM, Eastern standard time. Location, Massachusetts, Logan airport. A small map appeared in her vision, with a timer of 10 minutes.

"About ten minutes according to my systems. We've arrived at Logan airport in Massachusetts, in the United States. Never been here before."

Then, Springfield lit up with an idea.

"I know! If we have a couple days before the beginning of the operations setup, I know exactly where we should go!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!' Everyone agreed, as the group headed off the flightless plane to their next destination.

One hour later, at a hotel in Lynnwake, 40 miles from the airport. Abraham swiped a keycard through the doors lock, a small green light flickering on, and the door open automatically to let the team in. They popped their belongings on the soft beds, sitting down the window in the room, revealing the towns skyline. Abraham took off his uniformal hoodie, and placed it onto a bedside table along with his basic medical equipment and repair tools. He folded out a metal table from his case next to the right side second bed, positioning the desk lamp so it would shine onto the bed.  
"Alright girls. This is going to be my repair station for you all since I have a pretty good feeling we may need it. However, because of that, we will have to sacrifice this bed.

"Oh Finally, we made to somewhere we can sleep." Kalash plummeted onto the other bed in a satisfying boing of the mattress, while Thompson set down her guitar shape case, a sub machine gun and harmonica neatly packed together.

"Wait a minute. We have a slight problem. They only got two beds though, why?" Thompson asked. Abraham thought for a second.

"I know. It's because we haven't registered you onto the group filings yet. But then that leaves us with three people." Springfield put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember that place I wanted to go to? I think we can find someplace to sleep there, you'll see!" She warningly smiled. Abraham nodded, looking toward the hotels windows to view the towns skyline, vapor coming from the buildings, people going to and fro in the street sidewalks. "Also, everyone, I think we should change into more casual clothing, to blend in you know?" She said, as she walked out of the bathroom, a clean white shirt with a red long bow, and blue jeans, waving her hair behind her shoulders. Abraham looked on for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." he came back out of the changing room with a comfortable grey and azure blue shirt, with dark grey cargo pants. Thompson sighed.

"I think I should be A-Okay. I guess I'll join you to your place that you wanted to go." She held up a finger. "If there's a musical store of any kind, I'll depart to there." She smiled, then winked at Abraham, leaving him raising an eyebrow, then a mental _Oh I get it._ Everyone looked at kalash, then at her clothing, as she responded with a pout. "I mean, I dunno honestly. Springfield, any international food stores here?" She tried diverting from the main point. She sighed. "Alright, I'll change." This time, she changed into a normal adidas T-shirt with white stripes, and black shorts with white stripes. "The Slav look, if your confused." Everyone responded with Oh's in reaction to the choice of clothing. The group gathered their bags to go, when Abraham alerted them.

"Wait. What should we do about our weapons? We can't just leave them here."

"I have just the solution for that." Kalash pulled out some string bags given by the hotel, and handed them to each, but Thompson and Springfield waved it away, and Abraham took his case instead, mounting the leather strap of it onto his shoulder. Kalash was left with three extra bags, a sad frown on her face, and smacked them down onto the bed. "Gah, what did I get these for, blin." She took her Ak-47 and two magazines and place them into the bag and strung it back together. She took a black adidas hat and put it onto her blond hair, rotating it into a comfortable spot, the resting her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

"I say we are ready to go into town everyone." Abraham declared, as the group headed out the door, and Abraham slipped the keycard through the hotel rooms door lock. Suddenly, someone passed by him quickly as the rest of the group headed off and whispered one phrase.

"expect a letter soon."

He looked toward the end of the hall toward his friends, as there was no one else but them to be seen. He looked the other way, to see an elderly woman smiling at him, as she continued to work on janitorial matters in the rooms. He scratched his head, but headed off the toward the group, waving for them so he could catch up. Once at the end of the hallway, they climbed into the wood walled elevator, with metal rails, and Springfield pressed the button to head downwards toward the ground floor. They leaned up against the rails, quiet chiming of the elevator descending.

"Did any of you girl's order, packages of some kind?" Abraham asked everyone. Shaking of heads from everyone was the answer.

"Why you askin?" said Thompson.

"Someone, or something whispered into my ear about a letter coming later today. I thought it may have been for one of you."

"Strange indeed." Springfield added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it's possibly from Grifon & Kryuger?" Kalash suggested.

"Certainly, a possibility. Although in such a secretive manner, it seems a little strange." Abraham noted.

"It could be a possible new task for us. Since we were promoted to special task forces within Grifon & Kryuger after all. It could be a test of sorts as well, depending on what the task is." Springfield noted, everyone once again nodding in agreement.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a challenge." Thompson confidently said, cracking her knuckles, along with the elevator radiating a soft ping, noting they had hit the intended floor. They walked over to the secretary and checked out at the T-doll's desk, a former PPK T-doll manning the position. They walked out into the town square where the hotel was located, a huge crowd of people and T-dolls going throughout their days, various stands of products being bought and sold. Abraham made one more announcement to his group.

"Alright everyone, in 4 hours we are going to meet back up here. Sounds good?"

"Alright."

"Da."

"Can do boss."

Kalash headed off to her destination as did Thompson, taking out her harmonica and beginning a solo along her path, people looking her way as the musician marched along. Springfield and Abraham were the last ones, as Springfield took Abraham's hand, with a smile on his end, and took him to the mystery location she wanted to show him. They soon after some walking, came across a long line of people waiting in a long line in front of a bakery with a large sign saying **Browning's Bakery**. Springfield, as is becoming a lightbulb herself, took Abraham by the hand and walked inside briskly, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Garand! I'm back!" among the shelves of delicious consumables and desserts, a Blonde-haired woman was tying up packages for consumers, when she saw the excited Springfield run through the entrance, and her expression shifted to that of relief. She walked out of the booth to satisfyingly hugging Springfield.

"My good friend! Springfield, I'm pleasantly surprised to see you back here." She excitedly responded. Abraham looked down to see a metallic shell of a leg on her left side. Garand smiled, and gave a second hug to the surprised Abraham. "I see you've come back with friends huh? You gonna oath with him?" She winked at Springfield, whose face turned red at the thought, and so did Abrahams.

"N-no, nothing like that." They both stammered, and Garand gladly laughed at the reaction. Garand had noticed Abrahams viewing of her left leg and patted it gently.

"Damned thing caused me to go out of combat service, but its not a big problem, as taking care of this Bakery in Springfield's place is a whole adventure of its own!" She said with a hearty laugh. Abraham slowly turned his head toward the reluctant Springfield.

"you, owned this place?!"

"Well, I don't exactly like to brag about it." She quietly motioned. ", it more fell into my hands, after my previous captain passed away a couple years ago, and as a final mark, placed it in my care. I did have to return to service, as I am sure you now know, obviously. So, when that happened, I simply repeated the cycle, well, except dying, and passed onto M1 Garand here, and here we are now." Garand looked at her watch, and quickly walked over the counter, talking to an FF FNC doll to quickly take the reins. The small girl reluctantly agreed, and quickly began to retake orders. Garand hung up her baker's apron on a nearby hook and motioned for them to follow her. They walked through small busy kitchen, another FF FNC doll waving to them as she mixed some chocolate into a pan, and they moved into a doorway, which Garand then flicked through several keys, selecting a small golden sheened one, and clicked open the door. They walked up a small flight of wooden stairs and came into a small kitchen room overlooking the café outside, people sitting at chairs outside of the bakery, chatting about various things. Garand walked over the cupboard and pulled out some cups, and some coffee packs. Abraham waved for a no, but Springfield gladly accepted a drink of it.

"Um. I have orange juice." Garand suggested. He shrugged.

"I guess that works." Garand took a small cup with ice, and set it down the table, along with the carton of juice.

"It's really good to see you again Springfield, business has been blooming up recently. How's the military been doing you?" she asked as she sat down at the cloth covered table. Springfield took a drink of her coffee and placed it back down onto the table. "Pretty well actually. My first deployment was in the Korean peninsula, as we fought some skirmishes there, then we moved up toward the northern part of China after some time. Then once we were fighting to gain the pass in the mountains to move to Harbin, I met Abraham, who saved my life. He also gave me this." She rolled up her right sleeve and took off her right-hand glove to expose the metallic arm, gifted by Abrahams mechanical work. Garand's face opened in shock, and gently took the cold metal hand into her smooth skinned hand.

"Wow, this is impressive. Most of the time, my girls in arms would go out of service the second they suffered any damage close to this. I'm surprised they didn't send you back here immediately."

"Yeah same here. Thanks to Abraham here, I'm still in active service." She flexed her arm and clenched her fist a couple times, fingers mechanically moving back and forward. Garand leaned back in her chair.

"Well I'm just glad your safe. I only got the prosthetic for my left leg replacement after I had to leave duty for Grifon & kyruger, so at that point my career as a rifle girl ended and as a baker for this café began. Honestly it's pretty good here, I was able to recruit some Belgian FF FNC former T-dolls to help us out here, since we have had more customers in the recent times." She said as she poured herself some more coffee, then got up to the fridge, and pulled out some American apple pie slices. "Your favorite!" Springfield's face lit up as she dove into the apple pie, and slowly ate through it, enjoying every bite. "Guess as echelon leader, I'll have to put that down on the list of favorite foods for our squadron, next to Blin pancakes for Kalash. Just need to ask Thompson what she likes." He joked, as he also ate his slice. After they finished, Garand put the dishes away into the sink next the fridge.

"Actually, I think there's something you like Abraham. You said you were a history buff, right?" Abrahams face peaked with interest. Springfield guided them to a door labeled **Springfield's room** in fancy lettering. Springfield opened It to reveal a large library of books, one shelf labeled **World War 1** and the other labeled **World War 2.** Next to the shelves was a wooden posted bed, with some comfortable looking sheets. Between the shelves of knowledge, was a brown and shined wooden rifle with a sun-shining grey metal scope lined across the top of its rail, with a locked wooden box below its rack. Springfield carefully took the rifle from its holding and used a handkerchief from her pocket to shine it up, eliminating some of the dust on it. She slowly handed it to Abraham, whose eyes ran over every detail of it, finding a small stamping on the shoulder end of the stock, labeling **Produced May 15** **th** **, 1942, Syracuse New York factory, ID Number: 42119, model: M1903A3.**


	8. Mission 9-1

**Mission 9-1**

"wait a minute. Your telling me, if this is truly correct, this thing is well over a hundred years old?" Springfield nodded.

"yup. In fact, it's passed down from each sniper who has used it, never to be modified or changed. Besides repairs of course. The man who owned this bakery was the last soldier to use to it, and as a final parting gift before he passed away, in addition to passing on the baker's legacy to me." She clutched the rifle. "He also gave me this, a M1903a3 model, which was specially modified later to fit this long-range scope. It was why I decided finally to come back here, I felt after enough waiting, it was about time I take it back, and bring it to where it gloriously belonged." She raised it up to her eye and aimed through the window of its scope at an unseen enemy. "On the battlefield." She pointed a finger from the world war 1 shelf to the other shelf. "To master its usage, I've poured over every instance I can find of its usage, from its first wartime appearance to its last, in the Vietnam war. I wanted to properly use this heirloom to the most of its ability, as I know that choosing a T-doll baker model was not his first choice." Abraham put a hand on her shoulder looking her in her brown eyes. "I'm sure it was his full intention to choose you out of everyone that he knew. And I think that was because he saw that you were the best recipient for it, as you were clearly the most skilled for such a masterful weapon. You have saved the lives of this echelon several times now. It clearly makes sense." He said with a warm smile, the same kind of smile she had always given him.

"I agree. Especially the fact he never considered your rival in the firing range, Lee Enfield." Garand added. Abraham stood a back for a minute. "Hold on a second. You had a rival in Lee Enfield? If I remember history from what I've read, I feel your rival would have been Karabiner 98 kurz." She giggled for a second, and Garand sighed.

"She's actually my distant cousin!"

"WHAT!?" Abraham nearly tripped backwards onto the floor.

"Well, if we go by how the named us T-dolls by weapon names, then since the first model Springfield was derived as a copy of the Mauser 98 rifle, then technically, she is my super distant cousin!" Abraham taught his nonexistent scholar beard.

"Well, now that you put it that way, that makes a lot of sense. Have you actually ever talked with her?"

"Oh, quite often actually. When she comes over to the states for military matters, she stops by here whenever she can."

"What about Lee Enfield?" Springfield also stood for a moment.

"Actually, she used to be a frequent visitor of this bakery back when the old owner was around. She always challenged me to a duel whenever she had the chance, but because of how busy the place was, I only ever challenged her once."

"How did that go actually? You never told me." Garand inquired.

She laughed a little, and readjusted her spot on the chair.

"Well, strap yourselves in. I think your going to like this one."


	9. Mission 9-2

"Alright girls! The rules are very simple. To make the odds equal, you both have 5 rounds each to use, and that's it. Once you run out, unless you can come up with a solution to knock out the opponent, your done for. This duel will last for 48 straight hours, no breaks. From 12 pm today to 12 pm in two days, the duel shall be in effect. Lee enfield, you will start on the south side of the training town, while Springfield will start on the north side. Besides those rules, all action is fair game, of course besides killing. You each will have a special headband target which must be hit in order to win the duel, signifying your skill of the markswoman. Once you get to the correct starting positions, you each will have one hour for preparations of whatever you wish. Traps, decoys, etc. after that hour, game on. Understood?"

The Captain said, as she raised a pistol to begin the competion between the two female rivals. They would decide who was better at the skill that each devoted their life too. They had spent the previous weeks training their skills with no end, in order to truly prove who was the best rifle of them all. Their fellow riflewomen, Kar98k and Mosin-Nagant had backed off from the duel, as they were rivals that wanted to keep the competion going , rather than finally settle it once and for all.

CRACK.

The starting pistol fired, and both women sprinted to their goals. They each had one hour for preparations for whatever they could muster with any tools or advnatges, besides their two hands, one rifle, and 5 bullets in a specialized stripper clip. They could use whatever tactics, as long as it resulted in a solid hit to their head target. The headband target was specially designed to be not visible, and blended with the girls hair and foreheads. It was a matter of skill, to exactly hit the enemy right between the whites of their eyes, so that the headband would register. If they considered themselves to be the best of their class of soldier, they had to prove it with stunning accuracy, and defeat the other in a trial of strength, ingenuity, and pure skill, no luck. The weather conditions were timed perfectly as well. Clear skies day and night, no clouds disrupting the blue veil above their heads. The conditions were balanced for both of the snipers, as well were their weapons. Both used their respective weapons, with identical scopes to ensure balance between the two sides of the T-dolls. No zooming software installed In their systems, and everything was checked and diagnosed so no side could possibly cheat.

The training town that the army post used to train their soldiers was a complete maze however, meaning any tactics that each sniper could think of, could apply. Firing down visible lanes, hand to hand combat, open streets, tight alleyways, whatever could be thought of to bolster creativity of the troops training there was developed. Its was not only the perfect training ground, but also the perfect fighting ground. 5 rounds, with infinite scenarios possible, but that meant only 5 decisive scenarios could occur.

Springfield burst through the towns northern gate, quickly running into one of the bricked style buildings, and loaded her 5 round stripper clip into her rifle, and cocked the bolt backwards. While frantically looking through the house, she found a cork on one of the dummy dinner tables, and carefully placed it into the triggerwell, acting as a quick safety. She slung the rifle back around her back on its sling, and opened up a nearby window, and went into the alleyway between the houses.

"Alright, here we go. A church." Looking around slowly, lee enfield swathed back her hair, and with her rifle sprinted into the church, carefully closing its doors. She looked around, spectating over the stained glass, and the dummy people praying to the higher dummy lord, facing a fake priest, preaching nonexistent verses, standing in front of a stained glass window. Lee Enfield carefully walked by the silent crowd, and walked up the side stairs of the church, making her way to the bell accsess stairwell, walking past a huge organ with a corresponding dummy sitting at its chair. She opened the door to the Bell access way, and carefully closed it back wards with a quiet click of the inner lock. She now had access to the best view, but also the most visible. She pulled out two pieces of mirror she had found, and aligned them opposite eachother. She could now see behind her with the new apparatus that she had created. She slowly walked up the wooden stairs, creaking along as she went, a central rope system going down the stairwell. She made her way to the top, slowly peaking over the stone blocks to survey what she could now dominate over. She loaded her 5 rounds into her rifles internal magazine, and leaned up against the stone cubes protecting her from fire. Now she needed to wait for the moment. Meanwhile however, she would rest for the time being. No point in wasting effort.

Springfield slowly drew in another breath, and ran across the street to a close mansion with tall marble pillars, running inside between dummy business people discussing silently their next business deal. She looked around for doorways, passing by a grandfather clock as she ran. 30 minutes left till the peace time ran out. She immediately knew already that Lee had beelined to the city's centers church, so any buildings or towers on that churches belltower visual level would be easily visible. And thus, easily shot at. Once more, another breath. She ran up to the mansions top level through the stairs, and went to the closest window. She looked through to see the church in the distance. From here, Lee could only see her easily with the scope. She had room to move, but she needed a good amount of stamina.

Ding, Dong. The massive bell on the church tower rung through the quiet streets. The hour of preparations was up. Now, it was on for 48 hours, no breaks except those that would entail risk, and possibly loss. Each combatant saving stamina for the slow paced battle ahead.

2 pm.

"good nap." Lee Enfield murmured as she slowly got up and surveyed the landscape of the town. She began to have doubts, as Lee slowly concluded that if she stayed here any longer, she would be defeated within time. Maybe coming to the best visible spot wasn't the best idea. She suddenly had an idea, and slowly took off her top jacket. _Ha. Maybe this may just do the trick, although I doubt it._ She cunningly thought.

Slowly cracking open the window of the mansion, Springfield slung her rifle around her back, and carefully slid down the mansions roofing tiles. She made her way into a nearby apartment building , sideling to the alley between it and the mansion, locating a fire escape going to the top of the building. She took a step back, and ran to grab onto its rails, and made her way up it. Midway through the climb, she took another look around herself, and made sure she wasn't followed. She let go of the rails as she swung herself through the open window of a fake apartment, walking past dummies as she made her way through to the door, looking at the empty cupboards, some blank children running around in a single spot. She cracked open the door, and looked bothways between the lit hall, then crossed over to the empty elevator. She looked one more time in the hallway, and clicked a button to close the elevator with a chunk noise. She looked at the series of buttons before her, and clicked the top one to the top floor. As the elevator began to beep up to 20, she relaxed a little and rested on the ground, looking toward the ceiling.

"How long have I known her?" Kar98k said to Mosin-Nagant next to her with a slight snark.

"Hmph. As if I care to tell you." She retorted.

"It was rhetorical you commie."

"Idi Nahui Nazi."

"You know they dont program us to believe in that bullshit right?"

"As if I would care Karbiner."

"Hmph. Well, I don't know how long I've known her. Probably right out of the rifle factory honestly, our relationship has always been amazing."


	10. Mission 9-3

3 years earlier, the beginning of the C-doll enlisting for Grifon and Kryuger.

"Alright everyone, your dorms are on the left, and you can choose your dorm mates. " Springfield looked over to Kar98k, and they high fived in their new partnership.

"This gonna be great! Cousins in the same dorm makes things a lot easier. Although, I don't know how Lee enfield and Mosin Nagant will manage." Springfield mentioned, gesturing toward the pair who were now looking through the crowd hastily for a good partner to dorm up with. Kar98k nodded with a slight laugh.

"I guess so indeed. I'm just glad we were not picked partners, if I had been picked with-"

"Alright girls!" The tall announcer woman said to the crowd of newly recruited T-dolls, as she motioned for them to sit down in the rows of seats. "We will now pick combat opponents as a side objective for all of your training! This will allow you all to be able to have the goal of getting better than your partner, and will inspire friendships on the battlefield! For this, your ranking does not matter, so try your hardest to surpass your partner!" She excitedly waved on her podium with a list of names in her hand. "Alright! First set of partners, Lee enfield-"

 _Please be someone good, please!_ Springfield thought to herself, Kar98k hoping the same.

"And springfield!"

"Oh, thats not so bad. I heard she really is a feisty person though, and is determined to be the best. Good luck with her." Kar98k nodded.

 _It shouldn't be that bad I think._ Springfield thought to herself.

"Next partner! Karabiner 98 Kurz with-"

 _Not Mosin not Mosin, not Mosin! I fucking hate her!_ Karbiner furiously thought, her fists clenched.

"With Mosin-Nagant!" the woman announced, lighting the fury of Kar98k.

"FUCK!" She said, quickly clapped her mouth with her hand, averting the stares of those around her.

Springfield quietly giggled.

"I guess you're going to enjoy these next three years huh?"

"No!" Kar98k retorted with a prominent pout. Mosin on the other side looked at her, a glare coldy directed toward her, Kar98k returning it. The announcer proceed to go over some more names, some prominent, some not. A Wa2000 here, a sv-98 there, A SVD here. After about half an hour of listing, the announcer tucked the list back into her pocket.

"Well that concludes that! With that over, Welcome to Rifleman School! I hope you enjoy your stay! As you all might know, at the end of this school's education, not only will you be ready to fight for humanity, you will challenge your chosen partner in a duel!"

That duel was now happening, three years later.

Over those next three years, the Dolls would go through tough training to convert from measly Civilian class Dolls, to the highest performing rifleman in the world. This academy would test them like nothing before. Due to their innate qualities as a T-doll, they would outmatch any human sniper within a year. However, they now had rivalries. Soon after the months passed, everyone knew the ultimate showdown between the top most performing students would be at hand at the finale of their education: Lee enfield, Versus Springfield. These two trained the hardest, and refused to bow down to each other in a contest of superiority unmatched. Lee enfield simply wished to be the best and uphold her rifles fame.

But springfield.

For her, it was far more personal.

She had to uphold an entire generational legacy.

3 years before enlistment at **Brownings Cafe**

"So, this is the girl I requested for help? She looks, really human." The tall gruff man said, scratching his dark brown hair, while talking to the GOP representative.

"Well of course sir! She is coded as Br350, a baker class Civilian Doll. Please say hi, Br350."

The girl next to the man bowed in respect and greeting.

"Good to meet you Mr. Browning, I hope I can be of service." Mr. browning stepped back slightly, taken aback a little at the awkward moment.

"Eh, thanks. Well come on in! I have a lot of work for you, don't worry. Thank you for delivering her! I assume everything is paid already?" Browning said to the businessman in front of him, who had taken delivery of the C-doll. He nodded.

"Of course. I hope you enjoy it! Have a good day!" he said as he left through the door. The door of the bakery closed, with a slight cling of the doors bells. Browning turned to to Br350, looking up and down her with an examining look.

"Well. First of fucking all, you name is not going to be Br350. That's absurd!" He clapped a fist into his palm. He thought for a moment, then lit up. "Springfield! I'll name you after my hometown, I guess."

"Of course-" he quickly slapped her.

"Also stop with the obedient attitude! Be yourself! That attitude is not human." She looked up at him with her brown eyes.

"However master-"

"And none of that master shit either! Your not a maid, your a coworker here! A friend." he breathed out with slight disgust.

"You have to have a personality somewhere in that AI matrix, or whatever they call it right? Come on, ask me to do something. Anything!" She looked at him for a long couple seconds, then shook her head.

"I, don't know what you mean. I came programmed like this, nothing more nothing less-" a fast coming sweet delectable went into her blabbering mouth, a blueberry muffin from one of the display plates on the bakery shelves.

"How does it taste?" he asked. She chewed on it, thinking for a moment.

"I-it. tastes. Good. sweet." He smiled brightly, patting her on the back.

"See? You can be your own person! Your not an it. Your a she." she looked up at him, the gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Well, we don't have much time before I officially open the bakery. Come! Your first day of work begins!" he said, as he handed her a baking gown with a gallant smile. He walked over to the window, flipping a sign to indicate the building was now open to customers. "Oh and by the way. You can call me John by my first name. I'm not super big on formalities." Soon after, a flood of customers appeared, and the day began. Springfield ran around , answering various orders, taking notes and tips from John on what and what not to do. She baked, she clerked, and handed out treats to happy customers.

About two hours into service.

"No no no. your baking it standard!" John carefully smacked Springfield on the head. "Although we are baking things quickly and efficiently, each dessert piece must be made with love, and care! This bakery isn't some cheap place! Each piece here has garitude, feeling in each taste! You need to care to bake this stuff." he pointed toward the dough she was making for a round of cannoli shells. "Your making it so fast it's not unique." He took the dough, carefully neading it, every inch of the material expressed. "Although we are working fast" He placed the dough in a fast baker-"you also need to take the right amount of time with each delectable, so each tastes the same, good! I know it's hard for you Springfield, but you will learn." he paused for a moment. "You have to learn." Springfield confidently nodded, pumping her fists.

"Understood John!" She set back out to the next set of desserts, now taking more time with each piece, carefully looking it over each chip and decoration.

"Holy crap! John, you have really out done it this time!" A soldier said to John who laughed heartily.

"Im very glad you enjoyed it! Is it better than my usual stuff?"

"Fuck yeah! Oh, and guess what! I'm gonna retire soon!"

"Nice! Are you gonna get one of those C-dolls like I did?"  
"Oh probably. Look, this is what she looks like! She's gonna be helping out my wife with clothing in her store, We are pretty excited!"

He pulled out his phone to show a store page, with the words IOP on top of the website. He scrolled down to a picture of a white haired girl with a fluffy looking jacket.

"Cute aint she? My wifes pretty excited, having a helper around the store is super useful!"

John noted his interest. "Maybe I'll visit sometime. Springfield could use someone to talk to, and I guess I could get a look at your merch."

The man laughed. "Certainly! Well, I gotta go. We are going on our last mission through the arctic, so it's gonna be interesting. See you soon my friend." the men firmly shook hands, as the other left outside the door, the clinging of the doors decorative bells ringing. Springfield popped her head out of the bakery room to see who John was talking too.

"Oh, Springfield! That was just my good friend James. He is getting a Cl470 model Doll soon-"

"Oh! I know her! We both came out of the same factory and were shipped overseas to here together. We were quite good friends." She slumped down a moment.

"Can, I see her?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Of course! I'll need to go clothing shopping anyway soon." They resumed work after planning their next day, and what seemed like instant time travel, the work day was over with the sun down the horizon long before they knew it. The bakery had emptied, the final customer saying goodbye as the door closed behind him. John flipped the status sign to **Closed** , and leaned on one of the display cases.

"Good work today Springfield! You outperformed my expectations by a great margin!" She blushed a little, her cheeks turning a slight red.

"Thank you! I promise not to let you down!" She confidently said, John laughed. "I know you will! Here, I'll show you to your room." Springfield tilted her head in confusion as she cleaned up some of the treats, and tidied the shelves and table sets. She headed off to see john, who slowly limped up the stairs due to a metallic lower calf. He opened the door to see an almost attic type of floor, but much bigger than the usual attic. There was a side room going away from the front of the building, which had Springfield's name on it, John pointed toward it.

"That is for you! I've already prepped all of the sheets and what not, so feel free to go to bed and recharge when you need to. I'll be hitting the bed, so see you in the morning. And good job for a first day." he left toward the other room, and closed the door.

An hour later.

"Oh jeez, it must be the humidity. I hope this annoying weather ends soon." John slowly got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. He walked out his room, and then to Springfields room, only to see it's bed empty, the sheets partially moved aside. Thinking of something, he walked down to the bakery room, only to see a segment of brown hair lying over the side of a floured countertop, springfields face softly lying to the side of the dough, the ovens behind her on a timer for the next day, beeping away into the quiet, Springfield quietly sleeping. John grinned quietly, and carefully picked her up and moved her up the stairs. He laid her down on her bed, sweeping the flour off her hands and moved her hair to her side, carefully moving the bed sheets over her.  
"Maybe this place will be yours soon. And so will my personal treasure, once the time comes for you to wield it." he quietly whispered, as he slowly walked out the room and closed the door.


	11. Mission 9-4

"Systems initiated, wake sequence initiated, sequence completed. Wake, Springfield." Springfields systems reactivated as she slowly rose up from the bed, recharged for the day. She looked around, noticing she had been moved to the bed. She must have fallen asleep last night while working a little overtime. She looked over to her bedstand to find a freshly steaming muffin, now corn flavored. She took it off the china plate, and bit into the top of the muffin head. _Tasty._ She thought as she hungrily gobbled up the muffin to fuel her systems. She walked over to the dresser and replaced her clothings from yesterday to fresh ones, then waved the bedsheets to get little bits of flour off, so John wouldn't walk in on a dirty room. She had always liked being clean and orderly, or maybe it was just how she was programmed, she didn't know the difference. She opened the door to see a sprightly walking, albeit slightly limping John going down the hallway, with more energy than usual she noticed.

"Is everything good Ma- I mean John?" She asked as he stopped in front of her. He smiled, that sweet smile of his.

"More than good! Your getting a coworker today, I am so excited! And if we are lucky, another one as well. I think you will get along with them very well!" she tilted her head in questioning, but shook it off. She followed him downstairs to the main floor, the silence of the non active floor hitting her. John went across the wooden floor, flicking light switches as he went. He flipped the sign on the clear door to **OPEN,** looking briefly out the window for any approaching people, customers, or likewise. He turned back with an outward sigh, a relaxed one.

"Well, another day, more baking!" he proclaimed, stretching his arms upwards to the ceiling, cracking his knuckles. He checked his phone, then clicked it off.

"Alright, those new coworkers should be coming in about half an hour. Oh and don't worry"he placed a calm hand on Springfields shoulder, brushing the hair behind her head very instructually"they are are also C-dolls. So I'm thinking you will get along nicely." he walked back behind the counter, leading her with him. "Like yesterday, I think you know what to do" he tapped the side of his head "you got it already up in here." he went over to a wooden table, reflective with the shine of the coating. He took out a boal and some assorted baking ingredients, and began putting it all together, his hands moving so smoothly together it was like a composer expertly commanding the orchestra, except it was dough not musical notes. Springfield simply stood there, in awe of his mechanical skill. She shook her head, and returned her focus to the job.

Half an hour later.

DING! The door rang open as the same man from the day before came through, with two more C-dolls walking alongside him, left and right. Springfield peeped her head out from behind the counter.

"Coming! Oh, John I think it's for you." She said sideways, John walking out of the main kitchen. He patted his hands for a second, then went over to the side sink and washed them.

"Oh, Mr. Salesman! Good to see you again!"

"Of course Mr. Browning! These are the two new C-dolls you asked for?"

"Indeed! Im guessing Br340 and Br330?"

"Exactly! I believe you have already prepaid, I hope these two will serve you well!

"Thank you again! I'll be seeing you soon!"

The salesman left through the door with a subtle cling of the bell. John looked at both the C-dolls, thinking about how to name them, as he did with Springfield."Do either of you girls have pre named weapon classifications?" he asked both, and each nodded.

"Yes, mine is FNC!" the smaller one cried, with the taller blond one nodded as well.

"I am also classified as Garand sir." He nodded solemnly.

"Good. alright everyone! Let's get to work for the day!"

3 years later.

As Springfield, Garand and John walked back from the nearby grocery store with baking goods in hand, they saw a soldier posting up recruitment posters, with a strange badge on each paper, with the phrase **all C-dolls welcome for service, GRIFON AND KYRUGER!** John shook his head as they passed the soldier, who shot a look at both Garand and Springfield. John responded with a look even sharper, the soldier turning away, tending to his business. The trio moved through the crowd, John lagging a little behind. He coughed and stumbled a little, waving off the cautious girls.

"Cough- I'm alright guys." he laughed a little, a slight break in his voice. He stood back up, breathing in a deep breath.

Springfield walked next to him."we can take a quick break John-"

"Im fine. Cmon, lets get across the street so we can get back and restock. You too Garand, I'm alright!" he grinned, with a slight wince in his chest. The two sighed at their bosses stubbornness, and began to cross the crosswalk. Suddenly, as springfield reached the middle of the middle of the crossing, the other two in front of her, a loud honk from an incoming truck rang through their ears. Springfields eyes shot wide, as the truck came closer.

She felt like something had pushed her to her side, rolling her onto the ground as the groceries fell from her bags. felt the hard smack of the pavement as the truck screeched to a halt.

Behind her. Springfield stumbled up, slowly turning around.

Her eyes widened at what lay in front of her.

"Hey. hey John. why, why are you on the ground. Lying there?" Springfield stumbled forward toward the body on the ground. She collapsed onto her knees, blood oozing from the asphalt hitting them. She didn't care. She extended a shaking hand to John, quietly laying on the ground. She shook his shoulder, slump. "Hey. wake up. Cmon, this isn't the time." She took her other hand, and shook his other shoulder.

"J-John? John. John. Cmon." her long brown hair waved over johns face as she turned it toward her carefully. His face had blood over it, a subtle smile on it.

"John. C-Cmon. This. isn't the time." She shook his body another time. No response. The smile still there. Peacefully quiet. Garand stood on the side of the sidewalk, rapidly dialing for 911. Springfield lowered his body onto the ground, her teeth clenched, tears forming at her eyes.

"John. Why, did you save me. I-I'm just a Civilian doll. Nothing more. Why."

'WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

She screamed as she smashed her fists into the road, blood oozing from them.

The screaming ambulances approached her, as she lay on the ground, her fists bleeding.

"Why. why was my life."

"So Valuable to you, that you had to die for it?".

 **Authors note: First Upload in three months! I'm sorry you have all had to wait so long, but life, school, everything is just busy haha. But I hope this chapter made you have some feels on the feels train, and if there's anything to improve that kind of stuff for later, I would like to know! Thanks for reading, Gaming with who.**


End file.
